


Come Home Puppy

by Namiriana



Series: Home [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Character Death, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pettiness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiriana/pseuds/Namiriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal. Hope. Desperation. Relief. Destruction. Peace. There are many emotions that flit through a prisoner of the enemy. However, is it something you want to feel from the people who are supposed to love you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

He's angry, scared, and running. His heartbeat thuds in his dog shaped ears as his feet pound the ground below in sync. He knows if he can make it to the wood beyond, he's got a chance, but luck has left him today. He meets the ground with a harsh kiss from the tentacles that had wrapped about his ankles without his knowledge. The tentacles move slowly upwards, wrapping and twisting about his body until his arms and legs are bound tightly against his body. He couldn't even scream for help as the tentacles hung tightly about his neck, allowing him the bare minimum oxygen needed to keep hi conscious. Gold eyes widened in anger and reluctant fear as his captor moved into his line of sight. Glaring red eyes with an evil smile to meatch walked up to the incapacitated male and eyed him appraisingly. The reluctant fear in beautiful gold eyes magnified, leaving the male an open book to his captor. They red eyed male stood over the bound vicim on the meadow floor and spoke with such chillingness that the night air seemed to lose several degrees of temperature.

"Pathetic, aren't they? You save those ningen time after time after time, and look at how they repay you. They gave you to me on a silver platter. Don't worry, though, puppy, I'll take care of you. I'll never let go like they did. You belong to me!"

As the standing figure uttered those last words, the bound male gave into the lack of oxygen and lost consciousness. The evil smile on the captor's face grew larger as he hauled the smaller male over his shoulder. Yes, they had made a grave mistake indeed. He would feed the pup's anger towards those that had once called him friend and wath merrily as they are destroyed. Inuyasha is the only one with the power to defeat him, as Sesshoumaru doesn't care as long as he stays away from the Western Lands. He was going to have fun watching as they realized their mistake too late. With an eerily echoing laugh, the red eyed male disappeared into the night with his precious cargo.

* * *

'Your mine, miko. Not even mutt-face is going to be able to stop me this time.' Kouga, Lord of the Northern Lands, ranted mentally to himself. That dog-crap woul d not stand between him and his woman today. With rant slash pep talk finished, the ookami demon ran off in the winds of his tornado. 'Look out Kagome, because here I come.'

* * *

Three ningen and two demons sat in tears in the hut that once belonged to Lady Kaede, the old priestess of the village. She had been murdered by someone they thought was their best friend. The two demons, however, were crying in shame of their actions towards the same person and of the actions of the humans. Inuyasha had not been lying when he had said he didn't do it, but the humans wouldn't believe him. The samll fox demon had had enough of their bad talk of his 'father/mother' figure. He admits that Inuyasha was like having his mother and a bit of his father back. Kagome had been more like an aunt to the small kit. Shippou puffed up his chest and stood to fafce the ningen's with more bravado than he actually had.

"He wasn't lying," the young kit growled with more feeling than he had ever shown before.

"What?" the monk asked.

"Inuyasha wasn't lying. He was telling the truth about Lady Kaede. I smelt it."

"Shippou, you don't have to make stuff up for him anymore. He's not going to hurt you now that he's gone."

"Kagome," the tine kit whined, "I know I deserved all those times he bopped me on the head. I come to you because you give me candy for it. I'm telling the truth, though. He didn't hurt Lady Kaede. He wouldn't be able to hurt her; she's Kikyou's little sister. Even you know that."

"That's enough Shippou, it's time for bed," was the taijiya's quick reply. With a glare and a sniffle at Sango's sharp tone, Shippou _and_ Kirara walked to the outer edges of the camp and curled up together. Kirara growled irritably when Sango tried to approach her to come to bed with her in her sleeping bag as usual; showing her disapproval at the ningen's actions toward their friend, Inuyasha. Sango had been the one to prevent the fire neko from going after the heart broken and pained hanyou when he had run away from their accusing stares. She couldn't and wouldn't fault Shippou for his silence in that time, for he is still just a baby by demon standards and these matters are just a wee bit over his head. He had most likely thought that this was one of those fights that Inuyasha would come back in a few hours after he had cooled down, but when he didn't the kitsune had stood up for what was right.

The next morning both demons were gone when the three humans awoke. Sango immediately commanded that they look for Kirara and Shippou, worry etched into her tone about their whereabouts.


	2. Getting Help and Meeting Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

"Wake up puppy. Open those pretty eyes for me," a voice echoed distantly in the unconscious male's mind. After a few more encouragements from the chillingly familiar voice, Inuyasha awoke to face the reality that it had not been a nightmare that he was sure he would awake from like any other night. Naraku had caught him with his pants down, figuratively. He had never been sat that hard or that many times before and it had did some serious damage to him. Second to the physical pain was the emotional agony that had lowered his natural reflex to be paranoid about his surroundings. They all had accused him of killing Lady Kaede. He had gotten to the hut in time to be splashed with her blood as Kagura sliced her through with her infamous Dance of Blades before laughing and flying off on her feather. Most likely to her master to tell him her part of the plan was finished.

* * *

The others had just arrived and they had immediately accused him of killing the old hag. Though, Inuyasha would never have laid a finger on the old lady. Even when she was younger and Kikyou had still been around, he had always had a soft spot for Lady Kaede. She was gentle with him, not in the physical huggy, sentimental way, but she knew his emotions, sometimes better than he did. They had only grown closer after the loss of her eye because he did not pity her, he treated her the same and even made sure she kept up her chores by telling her that she 'couldn't slack off just because she lost an eye. She still had the other one.' How could they have thought that he would hurt someone as precious to him as she. She never judged him, just made sure he kept his behind in line. The others had not caught onto the fact that while being two hundred and fifty years old that he would still be considered a pup for another one hundred fifty.

Inuyasha could feel the darkness lifting from his conscious and he wasn't sure he liked the feeling because his senses were telling him that something was wrong. He slowly began to rouse to the words that were being spoken closely within his ear.

"Wake...puppy. O...pretty...me."

He recognized that voice. Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!

* * *

Naraku grinned evilly as he saw _his_ puppy's eyes open. Golden orbs looked about wearily, trying to blink away the blurriness before honing in on scarlet eyes. The orbs intensified their stare with hate and anger that was mustered up from the very corners of Inuyasha's soul as he remembered all the pain Naraku has caused him over the years. Naraku laughed at the expression adorning the inu-hanyou's face. With a deceptively gentle hand, the ruby-eyed half demon caressed the naked flesh of his puppy's side.

 **WAIT!...** Back up... When the hell did, had he become _undressed?!_ Inuyasha let out an involuntary whimper of fear as that hand continued to slide over his bare body.

"Get your hands offa me, ya filthy bastard," the inu growled as he tried to move his hand to slap away the offending one upon his person. He quickly found he could not as they were bound to the headboard, or a _bed_ , with steel chains that were surrounded by dragon runes. Even his half brother Sesshoumaru wouldn't be getting out of these bonds. 'Fuck, there's no way I'm getting my way out of here right now.' His panic was beginning to rise with his dark thoughts. Naraku's grin turned into a fear striking, cold as ice, smile as he saw and smelt the fear, the panic, and the hate rising and permeating the room. He watched with malicious glee as the became increasingly visible within Inuyasha's gorgeous golden eyes.

"You don't order me, puppy. In fact, it is the opposite way around."

"I would never obey the filthy likes of you!" the inu spat back. Naraku continued to speak as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"I told you puppy, you belong to me, a generous gift from those ningen you so foolishly called friends. This is your life now, Inuyasha. You live only because I wish it, you live because it is now your purpose to serve me and to _want_ to fulfill my every every desire. Right now that desire is to ravish this delectable body of yours and you cannot, will not stop me. You will scream and I will delight in hearing every decible as it shifts with my touch on you!" Naraku stripped out of his own clothing slowly, relishing the rising smell of fear and terror coming from Inuyasha in waves. He moved over the spread eagle body on the bed and took great pleasure in the almost inaudible whimper of fear that again issued from his puppy's throat. Oh he was going to have such fun breaking his puppy to his will, he made such beautiful noises.

' _Someone help me!_ '

* * *

A fierce tornado sped across the open space between Inuyasha's Forest and the village that his miko lived at. Something in the air stopped him though. Sniffing more carefully, he picked up the scent of that stupid pup, but more importantly was the scent that was mingled with the mutt's. Naraku! Kouga sped off in a whirl of winds towards the village to try and figure out what that meant and if his woman was safe. He was also curious as to why only the pup's and the kumo's scent was in the field and not any of the others that usually fought with him. As soon as he entered the village, panic and chaos erupted. Kagome, the taijiya, and the houshi appeared with their weapons at the ready. H elooked them over, but all were healthy, again raising the question of did they leave the puppy alone to fight Naraku by himself. Nah, maybe the mutt ran off by himself to fight the demon and was in Kaede's hut getting healed for his stupidity. Hah! Serves him right. They lowered their weapons as they realized that it was only kouga.

"Hey Kouga!" Kagome chirped.

"Hey Kagome. Are you okay? You weren't hurt in all of this were you?" He asked gesturing to the half destroyed village beyond the ningen group.

"Wanna tell me happened?"

"The village was attacked while we were on our way back."

"Where's mutt and the other two little demons you like to travel with?"

"Inuyasha ran away after he was caught after he had k...killed Kaede. He had her blood all over him. It was horrible! Shippou and Kirara left the day after that. Both of them were so brain-washed by Inuyasha that they couldn't stand the thought that he had been caught red handed killing Lady Kaede." Kagome spat venomously.

"What do you mean 'killed' the old hag?" Sango spoke up this time as Kagome erupted into tears as the thoughts of the now gone Kaede flooded her thoughts.

"We got to the village after he did, but he didn't have enough time to wash away her blood, so he thought to use the attack on the village to say that Naraku had done it. That demon had no rhyme or reason to attack this village because we weren't here." Kouga stared at them as if they were stupid. They wouldn't have really done the mutt like that, would they? He would have thought that they would at least have the common sense to know that the half demon has never lied to them before, only when his personal health was involved, but never beyond that. Inu-demons especially those of the White Dog Clan are know for their blunt honesty.

"Where's the old hag's hut? I want to sniff the truth out for myself!"


	3. Finding the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

The gang looked at the ookami as if he had finally lost it before the taijiya caught on that they had been stupid in not believing Shippou. With their anger at Inuyasha they had forgotten the fact that there were two other demons that could collaborate or discredit the inu-hanyou, but they had completely neglected those thoughts. She had a feeling that they were going to be headed up shit creek in the looming future.

They led him to the hut, only one of the group pondering the consequences of what they did, the others still blissfully ignorant, but not for long. Kagome's and Miroku's thoughts were running along the same course thinking about how Inuyasha hadn't brainwashed the wolf demon and would be proven of having lied to their faces. Only the third of their group seemed to recall the sparse information that Inuyasha had revealed of his heritage, such as the fact that the White Dog Clan were a bluntly honest family of demons.

Kouga looked at the hut that reeked of death, blood, and a scent that was similar to Naraku's but noticeably different. He can't put his finger on where he has smelt it before, but he knows that it a scent he has come into contact with before. Walking closer and finally inside the hut, he observes and spreads out his senses to examine the scene around him. The inside of the hut was a blood bath, red sprayed its walls clear to every corner and seeped into the grain of the wood flooring. The ceiling had not been spared in the downpour either, it was a deranged sight, even for a demon such as himself. Whoever wanted the old hag dead, they had wanted her to suffer as well and that just didn't jibe with Inuyasha. He was abrasive, rash, and most of the time thick headed, but even with his demon in control he had never, could never be that cruel to his chosen victims.

THAT SCENT! He knows now where that scent had come from. It smelt different from Naraku because it was female and it was one he had met before. He remembers her scent as the one that had set him onto Inuyasha, had him accusing the pup of killing his brothers when in fact it had been the she-demon herself-Kagura! No, this scene was not Inuyasha's fault. For now he would see what the humans would say before he decided to go ballistic and tear into them for running off the heir to the Western Lands and then begin his search for Sesshoumaru. That was one thing he was to dread.

* * *

Shippou and Kirara continued to float lazily down the stream as they paused in their exploration for Inuyasha and someone that could help. They mainly wanted to find Sesshoumaru, since by demon law Inuyasha was still a pup and therefore under his brother's care. Shippou felt himself being pulled in by a stronger current and yelled for Kirara's help, afraid that he would be pulled under. The fire neko adhered to his call, but was dragged into the current herself. They clung tightly to each other trying to keep their heads above the water. They couldn't die, not only because they wanted to live, but they needed to find Inuyasha, they needed to make sure he was okay and that he knew that they still cared for him. Shippou loved him like a father and kirara felt him to be the only companion to understand her as they would often go hunting together for the raw meat that kept them healthy. She was also the one to hide the meat they had gathered so that Shippou would be able to eat as much of it as he needed since the ningens didn't know, or want to know that they were stunting his growth by feeding him all that cooked food.

The current rammed them into rocks and low hanging branches over the turbulent waters until they finally were stopped in a shallow pull that was already occupied by a regal looking demon, a small girl in an orange kimono, and a dirt green imp that was trying to avoid the rocks being thrown at its head and not be cajoled into the water by the girl. They had found him, they had found Lord Sesshoumaru. 'Kami-sama, don't let him kill us before we tell him everything.' Shippou grimanced at his dark thoughts before taking a fortifying breath and following Kirara out of the waters and towards the impassive TaiYoukai.

* * *

"When you got to the hut, did you actually see Inuyasha kill Lady Kaede?" The three ningens looked back and forth between each other before Kagome spoke up, her voice drowning out Sango's quiet one.

"No, but we saw the blood on him. It was even on his hands and in his fingernails!"

"But, you don't actually know if that was Kaede's blood under his nails. You said it yourself that there were demons attacking the village. Why wouldn't Inuyasha have killed them and gotten blood under his claws?"

"...."

"Another thing is the scent of Naraku and Inuyasha not far from the village, yet you don't seem to have been in a fight with him because his stench isn't on either of you. Just throwing this out there, but from the fact that Kagura's scent is in this hut, quite heavily, I would say this was one of Naraku's traps and you fell right into it." He looked at them with dawning disgust on his face. Kagome was beginning to look remorseful, appropriately so, but the vibe he got from her was not that she wanted the half-breed back, but the power she had lost over him when she unknowingly renounced him. Those beads at the moment are completely useless.

"Where is Inuyasha," the ookami lord asked darkly. The three ningens had the decency to looked abashed before they tried to look him in the eye.

"We don't know where he is. He ran off after we caught him with Lady Kaede's blood all over him," the monk spoke up for the first time. Kouga's look of disgust didn't lighten. To have sent the hanyou running off, they would have had to of said some really hurtful things or had tried to hurt the inu himself.

* * *

Screams echoed throughout the stond corridors of the ancient, well hidden castle. High pitched, agonized whimpers followed softly after before another blood curdling howl started the process over again. In the furthest room on the lowest level of the dungeon, two demons were locked within its bowels. The smaller of the two lay upon the ground body twitching in response to phantom remembered pain and bleeding from many fast healing wounds. The ruby-eyed male standing away from the mess of blood and flesh held a nine-tails that was dripping crimson life onto the cold stone floor and looking at it, it had several chunks of flesh still captured within it sharp, crooked embrace. Naraku watched with malicious glee and an evil, delighted smirk across his lips.

Naraku stood back for a couple of moments more before returning to the table with his 'tools'. He laid down the nine-tails and carefully laid a hand over each item on the table before picking up the sharpened, dragon magic reinforced metal pinwheel. At first glance the little instrument would look just like a child's innocent pinwheel, but upon closer inspection, it can be clearly noted that it is not with the razor edges that were meant to rip, shred, and tear. It was designed to be a messy tool. Gold eyes watched in fear and cracking resolve as the kumo held the wheel up to his face for inspection. Smile widening as if please with the results of the inspection, the larger hanyou walked back toward the naked form on the floor of his dungeon. 'Ningen torture methods are worth more than they are given credit for'. Naraku grabbed the manacled wrists off the floor and hoisted the inu-hanyou into the air to hand from the ceiling.

Naraku's handsome features contorted into a thoughtful expression as he stroked the, as of yet, unmarked and untouched arms. A soft whimper escaped full lips gone pale with blood loss. Naraku was disturbed from his thoughts of his ruined plan to ravish Inuyasha, the pup had too much strength, but he was remedying that now. The kumo stopped his caressing of the unmarked arms and took up his modified pinwheel. He pressed the into the tender flesh on the underside of the smaller male's arms and pressed until little riveluts of blood ran down the appendage. He then began to press the tool up the tanned flesh and back down watching as flesh and muscle became separated from itself and bone. He stopped destroying the flesh of the arm he was on and began on the other, smiling with childish glee at howls coming from the young hanyou. He made sure that the flesh closest to the armpit remained untouched, he wanted to break the puppy, not kill him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru listened to the kit's tale with narrowed eyes and wary suspicion. He smelt no lie during the entire story and decided that for now, he would help the young demon find the filthy half-breed that he looked up to as a guardian. The only redeeming feature about the hanyou in this situation was the fact that he had raised the kit with royal standards, and those especially catered by the White Dog Clan. Gathering up Rin and Jaken, he had the kit show him the last place he had seen Inuyasha, though the kit had warned they would need about two days to get back to that village that the half-breed had been kicked out of.


	4. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Ever since the kumo had funished with him, he had been hanging up like a cow for the slaughter drenched in his own blood, cold in the dungeon draft. He had tried, futilely, to fight his way out of the restraints, but the only thing he had accomplished was hurting his shoulders and wrists beyond what they had been before the attempts. The dog rested in the only way his restraints allowed, seemingly defeated. He was not defeated yet, though. He was just gathering what remained of his strength to get out of this mess. Belatedly the inu-hanyou realized that someone else was in the room, more importantly that it was kumo-teme, Naraku. The scarlet-eyed demon walked up to the bloodied, still naked smaller hanyou and ran his hands over the supple, damaged flesh covering Inuyasha's spine. The smaller male trembled and whimpered piteously as the hand continued to aggravate him. The dog tried to move his body away from the wandering hands on his body, but he could not move anywhere with the amount of pain he was in and Naraku having one hand holding him in place.

"Get your hands off of me teme," Inuyasha spat weakly, but still filled with every bit of fire that the inu had left within his slowly crumbling soul. The han on his hip jarred him slightly, causing pain to flare like flames in the demon's veins. A weak howl escaped pale lips before canine teeth latched on to the full bottom lip to hold the sounds of pain at bay in way of rebellion. Naraku just chuckled before speaking into the triangular, dog ear atop the blood stained once silver hair.

"I have a surprise for you, puppy. A friend of mine wants to meet you." Inuyasha could hear the sadistic smile in the kumo's words and shivered involuntarily with the malice that accompanied them. Hands caressed him one last time before they were gone. The mouth near his ear stayed, however, for a few parting words.

"You will break puppy and when I put you back together again you shall see everything I have told you is truth. Your ningens gave you to me. I get to do whatever I want with you." Naraku pushed one hand down to the beads that surround the dog's neck and with a simple tug and the drawing on the jewel shard lodged in his chest, he pulled the rosary from the inu-hanyou's throat. He had done the one thing that Kagome had refused to do. He had freed him of being treated as if he were a pet. Inuyasha felt himself crack just a bit more. Naraku left just as quietly and as suddenly as he came leaving his 'friend' behind and alone in the room with Inuyasha. The demon left with Inuyasha was a horrid looking beast. A boar hanyou. The thing was huge, everywhere! The facial feature were distorted to the maximum making it hard to tell if it had been more man than beast when it was born or vice versa. With the condition that Inuyasha knew himself to be in, he gave a defeated, desperate whimper hoping that someone out there cared enough to save him from this torture as he looked at the advancing monstrosity.

* * *

Shippou, Kirara, and Sesshoumaru with his entourage arrived in record time to the village that bordered the half-breed's forest. There they met the three ningens and suprisingly the ookami lord, Kouga upon their arrival. The villagers again went ballistic at the arrival of more demons and Kagome's reaction to Sesshoumaru just fueled their already chaotic attempts at ridding the demons from the village. After getting the kitsune kit, the fire neko, and the Kouga into the meadow outside the village, Sango began explaining in detail everything they knew from the time Inuyasha sped off to his disappearance almost four days ago. Sesshoumaru was even more disgusted with the ningens than he had thought possible and had to admire how his otouto managed to put up with their stupidity and bickering. It was giving him a headache and he was used to such things in his court.

"This Sesshoumaru demands that you ningens cease your incessant squabble this instant! How the half-breed managed to survive with you inferior creatures hanging on to his hakama, this Sesshoumaru does not know, but you will cease immediately." Sango, Miroku, and Kagome shut up quickly, more in shock than actually trying to obey the regal inu demon. Kouga just smirked in the background as Sesshoumaru accomplished in mere moments what he had been trying to do the last three days so they could figure a plan to find Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru then focused his attentions on the Lord of the Northern Lands.

"What is your purpose here, wolf?"

"I am simply wish to find Inuyasha. The mutt may have been a pain in the butt, but he was the only worthy competition around here and something about him disappearing into thin air rubs me the wrong way."

"This Sesshoumaru agrees with you. His scent only lingers in this meadow and that dreadful ningen village. His scent cannot be detected anywhere in the surrounding area, though he would have needed to go through it to get away from the humans."

"Yes, and the fact that Naraku's stench does the same. I don't like what that implies." Kagome looked at Kouga, wondering when he was going to share that piece of information with the rest of the group. She also needed to talk to Shippou to see why he thought it necessary to track down Inuyasha's older brother.

"Just when did you plan on telling us those supicions?"

"I don't have to share anything with you wench. Your lucky I decided to let you live." Kagome gasped in surprise of what the ookami lord had just spat so venomously at her.

"You can't talk to me that way. I'll..."

"You'll what? Sit me? I am not your pet and neither should Inuyasha have been. You abused that rosary, Kagome. Now I can see that it wasn't because the mutt really needed to be punished, but because you still act as an immature child, and if you don't get your way you throw a fit to get your way or in Inuyasha's case, sit him until he can't move."

"This Sesshoumaru demands to know what this rosary is that you speak of!"

"The rosary was put on Inuyasha as a way to keep him from killing people when he was released from Goshinboku. He hasn't really needed the thing for awhile now because all of his disorientation from the forced fifty year sleep was gone. Kagome refused to remove the rosary, saying he still needed to be disciplined, despite the fact that he two hundred years older than she and knows a lot more of the world as well. If Naraku does have Inuyasha, it is my belief that, since she renounced her claim over him the beads are no more than just beads. Inuyasha will not know this, but the kumo will. He will remove the rosary, giving the mutt the one thing he wanted more than anything else."

"This Sesshoumaru understands and agrees with you wolf. Let us hope that his intentions are not what this Sesshoumaru thinks they will be about my otouto." Kouga nodded his understanding. Kagome sat there fuming and glaring at each demon in turn. They had just called her immature and basically called her a bully. She humpfed and turned away from them in a childish pout, not realizing it made her seem even more immature to even the other ningens within their circle.

"What do you think Naraku's intentions for Inuyasha are?" Miroku asked solemnly.

"Hanyou's are a special breed. Their strength is directly tied to their spirit. Whether they have strength of mind, or body it is tied in to how strong their spirit is. Given this background, to get rid of Inuyasha as a threat, Naraku will endeavor to break his spirit." Kouga started.

"There is also the high possibility that he will groom Inuyasha to be his consort. This will increase his power tenfold, as hanyou's share their power with their mate because it will be strengthened by their bonding. This will also produce more powerful heirs. Considering that Inuyasha is male, the heirs that would be born of that union would be even more powerful than this Sesshoumaru. Under Naraku's teachings this will be a bad thing for all lands. It would also mean that they would target this Sesshoumaru for his lands as Inuyasha is the prince and heir to my estates and title." Sesshoumaru spoke impassively, only his narrowed eyes showing how much he dislike this course of action.

"We need to move and soon. We need to find Inuyasha before Naraku does or if he already has him, we need to save him. The quicker we get going the better." Kouga stated plantively. With those words the group broke up to gather supplies and get ready for the trip. The demons waited for the ningens, cough*Kagome*cough, to get their needs. Everyone back together again, the odd group headed in the direction that the strongest scent trail led before disappearing. Hopefully they would find him in time.

* * *

Only the wet, slurping sounds and the echoes of flesh hitting flesh emerged from Inuyasha's complimentary (yeah right!) room. The boar demon had been given explicit instructions, he was to break the inu before him, but by no means was he to taint the pup's virginity. This was how Inuyasha came to be on his knees, hands bound behind his back, his hair held in the unforgiving grip of the boar demon in front of him as the horrid creatures groin thrust hard and fast into his mouth. Tears of shame, desperation, and finally defeat leaked out of his beautiful golden eyes and down pale sunken cheeks. The creature finally rested its huge meat down the half demons throat, causing him to choke, before releasing its vile seed into the wet cavern and forcing the pup to swallow. Finished with it duty, the boar hanyou left the crumpled form of the inu on the floor covered in blood, sweat, and the scent of itself upon the slender body. Inuyasha with his battered soul retreated, retreated far into his mind along with his fearful youkai to protect himself and his spirit. Many have tried to break him, but none have ever come this close. It is better that he leave, then they can't get him, they can't break him. The only sign of his retreat was the loss of the inner glow of his unique golden eyes. They were now dull, lifeless, filled with pain, and haunted with knowledge that no pup his age should ever have to face. For the first time since he was in his stages of infancy, Inuyasha used the last of his mental strength to call out to his Aniki, to his Sesshoumaru. No matter how Sesshoumaru treated him and still treats him, he has always taken care of Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, the others not noticing for a couple of yards that he was no longer with him. His head was tilted to the left as if listening to something. Suddenly his attention is called to the sky and a howl of pure, unadulterated rage tears from his throat. The demons there cringed in fear of the rage in that roar, even the mighty Lord of the Northern Lands. The Lord of the Western Lands abruptly changed direction due Northeast from their eastern tread. He began to move with the speed of a demon possessed. Kouga, Shippou, and Kirara smartly followed behind as fast as they could go, not caring if the ningens were able to keep up or not. After all they were the ones to start this mess.

Sesshoumaru had to hurry, he had to get there. There was something more wrong than wrong happening to his brother, especially if the pup was using the call. The whelp hadn't used the call since he before he was old enough to talk and then it had been because of a rabid squirrel demon trying to eat him. (I hate squirrel's. They're always tryin to eat my through my power lines. Get's annoying calling the power company every other week). This call was much more urgent, to the point that he could feel exactly where his otouto was. With a great leap, the demon lord gathered his Ki and changed into his true form. His great white form towered over the trees and alerting Kouga to change into his own form, stopping just long enough to let Kirara and Shippou gain safe passage onto his back before bounding off after the enraged TaiYoukai in front of him.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome watched with amazement at the transformations before realizing that they were being left even further behind by the demons in front of them. They know they had made a mistake, but that didn't mean that the four of them had to be rude about it. It was a good thing that Ah-Uhn had flown Rin and Jaken back to the castle. Sesshoumaru most likely would have run off and left them too. They don't know that Ah-Uhn was chosen as Rin's companion for the simple fact that it was able to fly at speed's that matched Sesshoumaru's strides while in his true form. Sesshoumare had one thought as he closed the distance between himself and his otouto.

_'I'm coming Inuyasha. Hold on for me!'_


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

_'I'm coming Inuyasha. Hold on for me!'_

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in yet another different room than the one he had lost consciousness in. To his left he could see the big window that was letting all the light, probably sealed with dragon magic so he couldn't escape or the room was put under a barrier no doubt, and immediately to the right of the window was a desk. The wood was a heavy, sturdy material that smelled like cherry wood, like he remembered from his childhood with his mother. On the next wall there were two doors, one ajar to reveal the bathing area and use for other hygiene uses and the other door he assumed led to the wardrobe. Bookshelves also lined the lower level of the wall, reaching no more than the height of Inuyasha's waist. The wall to his far right was barren except for one set of double doors, he assumed he wouldn't even be able to touch, much less escape out of. With a tired sigh, the not quite there hanyou closed his eyes to sleep in the little peace he had at the moment.

An hour later, the golden-eyed inu was awakened to his flesh stinging. Not as if a bee trying to sting him, but as if someone had decided that salt was a good thing to add to open and already agitated wounds. As his eyes refocused, he saw the blurry figure of a dark haired man with something that looked pink wrapped about his hand. His eyesight finally focused and he could make out the features of Naraku leaning over him with the blood-stained white cloth that smelled of herbs, herbs that reminded him of another time with another person. He was too tired to recall exactly who it was he was supposed to be remembering, that part was locked away anyway. Inuyasha just let the cleaning continue, not listening as the male above him spoke in low, supposedly soothing tones.

Naraku watched dull lifeless eyes. His puppy had finally broke and now it was time to rebuild the puppy so he would obey only him, and live to fill his every whim, to want to only please him. The kumo talked in low chilling tones as he described what he was planning to do to his precious puppy. First, puppy would need to heal, he wanted Inuyasha to be able to enjoy every moment of his life to come, starting with the puppy's first time as Naraku bonded with him. That miko was foolish in tying the rosary beads that once surrounded his puppy's neck to her soul. Because of the corruption of the beads due to her abuse of them for Inuyasha she had unwittingly given him the main component he needed to break Inuyasha. The corruption of the beads and the fact that she was trying to forcefully bind the inu to her soul ended up weakening the hold she had on the beads allowing Inuyasha's youkai to become stronger. When the miko cast the dog away in her anger, she broke the bond and her hold on the inu-hanyou. Naraku grinned as he completed the task of cleaning the puppy's wounds. He would begin his plan's tomorrow on rebuilding the smaller male into what he wanted.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was almost there, he could feel it with everything that made up who he was. His only thoughts were on getting to Inuyasha in time and the dread that he wouldn't. He forgot about those following as he followed his brother's call; Naraku would pay. His cockiness and ignorance in the ways of the White Dog Clan would be what destroyed him. Sesshoumaru would destroy the heart of Naraku and rip the jewel shard from the man's chest, so that he could no longer fill the air of this plane with his stench. It was time for Naraku to die once and for all.

* * *

Kouga, Shippou and Kirara followed with all the speed that Kouga possessed, but even being one of the fastest demons to ever come out of his pack, he was still lagging behind further and further behind Sesshoumaru. Kouga could only hope that they would get to their destination soon or he would have no choice but to slow down so that he could follow the TaiYoukai's scent until they found Inuyasha.

* * *

The humans didn't even know if the demons had changed directions. The only thing they could go by was the giant paw prints that they came across every hundred yards or so. Sango along the way had began giving Kagome the cold shoulder as the girl refused to admit that she was wrong and that she needed to apologize to Inuyasha once they were given the chance to. Miroku was following along with Sango's opinion because he didn't want to hurt his chances of her bearing his children more than actually agreeing with the taijiyas perspective on their behavior towards the inu-hanyou.

* * *

Naraku lovingly washed Inuyasha's body before laying him gently back onto the bed. The kumo undressed himself as well before joining the inu-hanyou in the bed. He splayed himself over his puppy's luscious body before trying his first taste of the lightly tanned, cream soft skin. His tongue lapped lightly at the junction between neck and shoulder before moving lower, worshipping the smaller male beneath him. Just as he was preparing the puppy for their first union, savage claws ripped through his shoulder then yanked back harshly pulling Naraku away from the tempting body he was trying to ravish. Naraku roared in outrage as he was torn away only to see who it was that had dared to trespass within his territory.

Sesshoumaru saw red at the disgusting kumo-hanyou that was presumptous enough to touch his little brother, his baby brother that believed that all could be right with the world if you just fought for it hard enough. He saw his otouto laying there, acting as if he wasn't within his own body, or better yet, that he was trapped within his own body. Inuyasha seemed to have shut down and what had thrown even more rage into the Lord of the Western Lands was the fact that he could no longer see the inner fire that always lit Inuyasha's eyes. He doesn't remember shoving his claw through Naraku, nor does he remember ripping the man to shreds with his claws and poison. He doesn't remember ripping the heart out of the monster's chest, because it was supposed to be there, and he didn't care to notice when tainted jewel shard fell to the floor, rolling off into a forgotten corner.

Sesshoumaru does remember gathering his baby brother into his arms and rocking him as he whispered sweet nothings into def doggy ears. Sesshoumaru didn't move until Kouga arrived, and warned the ookami lord to make the kit remain outside while he wrapped his otouto in his own haori. The little kit was heart broken when he saw the shape that his adoptive father was in and ended up crying himself to exhaustion in Inuyasha's lap. Sesshoumaru remained there holding his brother until Kouga could get back with the miko that could purify and dispose of the wretched jewel that started this entire mess. He certainly didn't want anything to do with it.

* * *

Kouga found the ningens wondering closely on track of the route they had taken to get to Naraku's castle. He didn't wait to catch them up on what happened because he really didn't know, by the time he had gotten there Sesshoumaru had taken care of everything. He barked at the three humans to get on his back before he shifted forms and lowered himself to the ground so they could get on.

As soon as they had arrived at the castle, Kouga led them to the room where Inuyasha had been found captive. The group looked upon the sleeping Shippou and Sesshoumaru rocking Inuyasha back and forth as if he were a child. Inuyasha did not look harmed, but he didn't look completely alright either. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku looked upon the half-demon with pity and a tinkle of remorse. They would think on that later, Kagome had a jewel to purify first.


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

As soon as the miko had purified the wretched jewel, it was absorbed back into her body. The influx of power made itself known as a flash of white, but the white aura that shown around her wasn't uniform. Miroku studied the blemishes in her aura intently and could only come up with one thing. Kagome had lost her purity. He looked to the demons that were huddled about Inuyasha, worrying over the injured hanyou to get him ready for the journey back to the Western Palace. With a worried brow, Miroku made his way over to Sango. Maybe she would have some ideas as to why Kagome's aura wouldn't be pure at such a young age, it was only fair to get the opinion of a woman on a...well, on Kagome.

"Sango," the houshi whispered.

"What is it, Miroku?"

"I noticed that all is not right with Kagome and her miko aura. The purity of it seems...diminished. The only thing I can think of that would stain her aura is that she has been corrupted or that she has, er, um,..."

"Say it already. You have no problems with this type of talk when asking women to bear your children!"

"Ithinkshemayhavealreadylostherinnocence." he blurted. Sango looked at him in shock, more at his blush than his words.

"If you think that, then why come to me?"

"I do not know the way the female mind and body work. I could be wrong and it would be irresponsible of me to come up with such theories without having something to back it up."

"I can't read her mind, Miroku."

"I know, Sango, but you do have a like minded mentality when it comes to the female body and its needs. I would like to have your opinion on it."

"Let's back up a moment, and think through this slowly. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Can you read everyone's aura or just those with spiritual powers?"

"I can _see_ spiritual auras better than I can see normal ones, but I can see both fairly well."

"What does a married woman's aura look like?" Miroku put his back in thought, staring unseeingly at the sky as they continued to follow behind the demons ahead of them.

"There is still pure unless the one they are with is not to whom they are wed or there have been rumors that she was sampled before the wedding night. Why are you asking?"

"Well if Kagome's aura looks the same as those who have done impure acts such as adultery, or fornication before marriage then it would be safe to assume that she has indeed lost her innocence. In seeing her aura mimic those of the impure, you have all of the proof you need. Kind of ironic though, isn't it?"

"What is, Sango?"

"We actually tried to prove Kagome innocent before we accused her of anything. When Inuyasha told us he didn't kill Lady Kaede, we just automatically followed Kagome in believing that he was lying even though we hadn't sought out the whole truth for ourselves. We fell into it just like Kouga did when Kagura attacked us with the dead bodies of those wolves."

"You're right, Sango. Here I had thought, before this had happened, that Inuyasha was lucky he was getting to run away and that we were only doing that because he had been a friend. I just hope he's not so angry with us that he will not allow us to try and make up for our mistake, even though he has every right to do so. We practically handed him over on a silver platter to Naraku."

The two humans continued conversing unaware of the four seething demons ahead of them and the miko in the middle was oblivious to both as she focused on how powerful she felt. Nothing was going to stand in the way of what she wanted now. Once Inuyasha was better, she would say her sorries and then they would go back to the way things were, except this time she would have him to herself. Naraku would no longer stop Inuyasha from picking her over the fuedal era.

Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Shippou, and Kirara couldn't believe what they were hearing. Before daring to even think of asking the girl about her promiscuous actions, they try to find if they have a viable reason first, but because Inuyasha was a hanyou they would attack first and ask questions later. And him being shown mercy because he had once been their friend?! Sesshoumaru would make sure that those ningen would pay for their mistake then he would let Inuyasha choose what mercy he will give them when the time comes for him to be merciful.

* * *

The healers said only time would tell if Inuyasha would come out of the self induced catatonia he has secluded himself in. If he doesn't show improvement within the next month, they will send in a Soul Reader to see where Inuyasha has hidden himself and if he is capable of being saved. Sesshoumaru was not happy with this development, if anything he seemed to grow even more vengeful of the humans that were now in his home and within his hospitality. He was halfway tempted to go ahead and throw the digusting lowlifes into his dungeons and leave them to either rot or survive until Inuyasha awakes and pleads mercy for their pathetic lives. That is only if the pup finds out his ex-friends are down there. The dungeons were not a favorite place of Inuyasha when he was in infancy, so it is most likely that he would never know.

Sesshoumaru watches pensively as Rin and Shippou run about the grounds harrassing the guards, picking flowers, and asking every ten minutes about the time 'til dinner. He is impatient as well, not for food, but for his brother to come back to him. He wanted to see gold eyes alight with that temptuous inner fire, lips set in a petulant full pout, and back set ramrod straight in defiance of him. This had been the way he and Inuyasha had always dealt with each other. They are also a classic example of why royal demons usually do not bear more than one heir. In royal blood it is a fight to keep the alpha position and another heir is seen as a challenge to that position. However, Inuyasha was borne for him, to be his second in command, to be his balm on bad days, his opposite, the fire to his ice, the passion to his calm, and above all to be able to share the emotional burden that comes with being a ruler. Inuyasha was his in body, mind, soul, and heart, he could belong to no other. Inuyasha needs to be okay otherwise Sesshoumaru will never be whole.

* * *

_He's there in that room, yet again being tortured. The pinwheel, the nine-tails, the bamboo shoots that portrude from the joints of his knees and ankles, and the boar demon with his vile taste. Over and over, the memories/dreams play. He hears his own screams, whimpers, howls of pain and he is scared again. He doesn't want to go back out there. It is pain to go out there. In here, in the darkness, it is safe, it is warm, it is comfort. Something calls to him though and even his youkai cannot deny the call. It is beginning to bring them forth, away from the darkness, the warmth, the comfort. They are answering the call of the only one he would sacrifice all that he was, is, and can be for. Sesshoumaru._

* * *

Sesshoumaru is by Inuyasha's flailing side in moments. His brother would not suffer his pain alone, no he was here now and that would make all the difference in the world. He holds his otouto tight within his arms and close to his chest while the pup continues to surface from whatever nightmare has decided to plague him. He whispers softly into the puppy ears atop the silver mop, sweet nothings that will forever be lost to the wind once they are said. Soon, Inuyasha begins to calm, his whimpers quiet, his breathing evens, and his body goes still. Sesshoumaru moves to put his brother back into the healing bed when a small hand takes his wrist hostage and another whimper escapes the smaller body cuddled into his own.

"D.'t lea...ve leave me. ." Inuyasha pleads with his aniki, holding onto the appendage within his small hand with all the strength left in his frail frame.

"I won't leave you, otouto. I am right here." The pup gave a happy yip in the back of his throat before giving a small purr of gratitude, noticing it was the first time since he left that he heard his brother speak without using the third person. Sesshoumaru's reaction was instantaneous as he answered the little hanyou with his own rumbling purr of comfort and possessiveness, his eyes flashing red for just the barest of moments. His youkai has recognized Inuyasha and now that the pup is here, will not be relinquishing its hold anytime soon. Subconsciously, Inuyasha flared his own youkai in acceptance of his aniki's claim and offer of protection. The circle complete, Sesshoumaru settled them both into the bed and slipped into the land of dreams with his pup.

* * *

The next morning was pure horror as Sesshoumaru tried to untangle himself from Inuyasha, but the pup was having none of it. He had tried explaining to the lithe hanyou that he would be right back, but he needed to take care of some things, like a bath and clothing, but Inuyasha didn't want to let his aniki out of his sight for a moment. Sesshoumaru sighed and decided that taking Inuyasha with him wouldn't hurt him, might piss the healer off, but it wouldn't hurt the patient. With the pup practically attached to him, they walked down the hall to get ready. As they walked down the hall, the regal elder demon also commanded some of the servants to bring some clothes for Inuyasha to his chambers.

Getting Inuyasha undressed was the hard part as the inu-hanyou's body remembers what nearly happened with Naraku even if his conscious didn't. A lot of coaxing and a bribe of playing his favorite game with him later, Sesshoumaru had the half demon naked and in the hot spring. When the TaiYoukai joined Inuyasha, the smaller male immediately reverted back to safer memories of being naked in the bath with his aniki. Inuyasha waited until Sesshoumaru had turned around fully to face before sending a wave of water at the elder demon. Sesshoumaru was not impressed when as soon as he got into the spring he was already getting his hair rinsed before the rest of him was clean, but he indulged his little brother.

After a playful and refreshing bath, both demons were dressed and Sesshoumaru called for breakfast in his chambers. It was more for the comfort of Inuyasha and himself than him not wanting the ningens to know that the pup had finally come around. Throughout the routine, it had not escaped the Lord of the Western Lands that his otouto still had that haunted look in his eyes and that he had not spoken much since last night. When Inuyasha was younger, you couldn't shut him up, but now Sesshoumaru was wishing for the incessant chattersome pup back. Finished with breakfast, Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha back to see the healer, just to make sure he was okay and ask if Inuyasha could be moved to his rooms immediately. After seeing the healer, he could talk to the younger demon about everything else, including those pesky ningen.


	7. Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

It had been a month since Inuyasha had come out of his self induced catatonia and his physical and mental healing had progressed very well. His brash, uncouth spirit was back, though there was still times when he would fall silent in the middle of a rant, when someone mentioned something that reminded him of Naraku or Kagome, or if someone other than Sesshoumaru tried to touch him. Sesshoumaru was proud of the stubbornness that he could see return to Inuyasha, at other times he wished he hadn't, but he knows that without it, Inuyasha wouldn't be the half demon he was meant to mate with. Besides he doesn't need his mate attending to his every wish, he has servants for that, he wants someone to argue with him and Inuyasha was always up for a row.

* * *

"That stupid, pig-headed, dumb dog! Who does he think he is, telling me I can't see Sango and Miroku? I don't want to see the wench and conceded on that point, but I want to see them. Argh! He cannot possibly think I would even bother to be around him with that arrogant attitude of his. I need to see them and whether or not they really thought th...that I could do that to K...k..kaede." Inuyasha picked up the vase and hurled it at the door as he picked up on sliding of it against the floor. Sesshoumaru neatly ducked the flying projectile while watching his fuming baby brother in amusement. The inu-hanyou picked up food tray that had been brought a half hour before and prepared to launch it at his infuriating aniki.

"Do you think that wise, Inuyasha?"

"Go away Sesshoumaru! I don't have anything civil to say to you until I can see them." Inuyasha threw the tray and proceeded into bedroom of connecting to sitting room of the suite Sesshoumaru had had him imprisoned in since he demanded to be allowed to see the ningens that had once been dear friends to him. He shut the door softly, belying the anger he felt, and locked it before he allowed the tears to fall. Sesshoumaru was no better than them at this rate. He wanted to do nothing more than rule Inuyasha's life, just as all the people, besides his mother, had sought to before him. Everyone wanted something from him, but when he asked for something in return, it was his needs, wants, and wishes that were always denied.

Since he woke up, Sesshoumaru had been babying him and he was okay with that, he admitted he needed the help to overcome the memories of what had happened in Naraku's castle, but now when he was trying to get his freedom back, his brother was doing exactly what everyone else had. Inuyasha was expected to change himself for everyone else, but receive nothing back. It was a tiresome process that was making him wonder why he continued to fight to live. ' _It's not even the fact that he won't let me see Sango and Miroku. It's everything this past week. I have to go everywhere with an escort, I have to be tutored, I have to have every meal with him in his quarters, and I have to "start thinking before acting." I don't see why I am here if I am such a problem. Everything I do is never right, never up to his royal standards. I love my brother, but I don't think I can take anymore of this. It's like I'm being punished for being here. Why did he come for me if he didn't want me here?'_

Inuyasha continued to cry as his dark thoughts turned pitch with their course. Ever since he was deemed healthy again by the healer, his brother changed back into the TaiYoukai that would rather pick his nose during a public audience than to be seen consorting with a hanyou. The only time that the pup even sees his aniki is when he seeks him out himself, during meals (only held in Sesshoumaru's private chambers), or when one of his tutors has complained about one aspect of his performance or another. He tried so hard the first three weeks to be what his brother wanted him to be, but now he is just tired. Tired of trying to satisfy everyone else but himself. He hasn't even been outside, and anywhere in the palace that he has been since he got here, was deserted. No one but himself and his escort, whom controlled where they went. If Sesshoumaru didn't want him to be seen, then why keep him here. Inuyasha felt miserable.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed as Inuyasha, yet again, locked him out. Physically and emotionally. He doesn't know what has gotten into the pup lately, but it isn't good, for anyone. Inuyasha has become withdrawn again and his attentions for his work with his tutors has waned greatly which is saying something as it was already hard enough to hold the pup's attention in the beginning, according to the complaints he got from the tutors. He doesn't know what to do with his otouto. Inuyasha was frustrating him to no end. He won't listen to anything that Sesshoumaru says, the tutors, and especially not the escorts assigned to him. They have given Sesshoumaru a headache with the amount of complaints they have about Inuyasha. The TaiYoukai let out another sigh within the privacy of his study.

Another problem is the pup's demand to see the ningen that had been living within the palace for the past two months. They had been demanding to see his otouto as well, but he just doesn't think that Inuyasha is ready to face them yet. He was just beginning to pull himself back from whatever dark abyss he had been in and Sesshoumaru didn't want those ningens' hurtful words to push him back to that point because he doesn't know if it happens again that Inuyasha will come back to him. Now he feels as if Inuyasha is pulling away from him anyway and he doesn't know why.

* * *

Inuyasha was adding to the regal demon's already throbbing migraine. For the past six days, the pup has refused to eat anything and will not speak to him. He doesn't even beg the escorts to take him outside anymore and this has him worried. He knows he should be relieved because the amount of complaints coming from the guards has lessened greatly, but it does not. The pup has also refused to leave his rooms unless it is to see the kit or the fire neko. Even the great Lord of the Western Lands cannot get Inuyasha from the room which has given the inu-hanyou's tutors enough incentive to quit. Sesshoumaru was upset, disappointed, and worried about his otouto. His anger won out in the end, he needed to set Inuyasha straight, for this behavior has gone on long enough.

Sesshoumaru made quick work of the halls separating his rooms from his otouto's and entered the stubborn pup's space without the courtesy of knocking. He looked about the sitting rooom, but didn't see him. He searched out the other rooms using his nose and didn't find the pup in them. He finally came upon the bed chambers and to his fortune, Inuyasha was there. When he entered, Inuyasha turned to look at him before turning back to looking out the window and completely ignoring the Lord of the Western Lands.

"It is rude not to acknowledge your elders, Inuyasha. You should know the basics of this protocol by now."

"...."

Sigh. "Inuyasha you cannot continue to ignore me and to misbehave and expect me not to have to step in and do something."

"...."

"Then I have no choice. You will have to be punished for your misdeeds. I have tried to be lenient and understanding, but I cannot understand you if you do not talk to me."

Inuyasha just settled further into his position next to the window, looking out at a world he could no longer enjoy or be a part of. Sesshoumaru really did not want to discipline his brother, but Inuyasha had given him no choice. He walked over to the pup, lifted him up off the seat, sat down himself and put the smaller male across his lap. He pulled down the black hakama and proceeded to give Inuyasha thirty smacks for his transgressions. After all was done, he held the crying child in his arms until he had fell asleep while whispering repeatedly that he hadn't wanted to do it, but Inuyasha had to learn.

* * *

Inuyasha took the punishment without making a sound, but his tears still flowed freely down his face. Now he can finally say without a doubt, that his brother only brought him here to humiliate him. As he was held by his brother and was told over and over again that he had to learn to behave he became even more angry with not only his brother, but himself. He couldn't be what his brother was trying to make him to be, but he wanted to be so badly because then it meant that his brother might actually compliment him, or notice his accomplishments rather than all his failures which seemed to happen more and more often. His brother would never love him as he was, just as Kikyou didn't and just like Kagome didn't. It appears all those fights and the verbage behind them had had some truth to them that Inuyasha had just ignored until now. He sees everything clearly now, there is no place for him because everyone wants him to be one or the other when is a mixture of both. He will never be good enough for anyone. Maybe Naraku had a point in saying that only he would ever want Inuyasha just as he was and maybe he should have given the other male a chance. It was too late now, he was stuck with his loveless situations and their consequences.

' _I'm so tired. I don't think I can fight anymore.'_

 


	8. Figuring It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Sesshoumaru remained at a loss for what to do with Inuyasha. He was now refusing to see the kit and the cat. He still would not eat, and he refuses to come out of his suites for anything. Sesshoumaru was even missing Inuyasha's irritating demands of seeing the ningen or at least being able to go outside for an hour or so. He knows that if he gives into the pup, however, Inuyasha would soon be running all over him. Yet again, he knows that if something doesn't give soon, Inuyasha is going to make himself ill or even kill himself at this rate. It has been a week and a half since he has eaten anything. Sesshoumaru is almost worried that he would start another protest by refusing the fluids that they have thus far managed to get him to ingest. The TaiYoukai let out an audible sigh.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it now, Jaken?"

"I think I may know what is wrong with the half-breed."

"Do not refer to him by such an adjective, Jaken. What do you believe is wrong with my otouto and why have you not spoken sooner?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"You will speed up your explaination or I will slice you in half and this time I might not have the care to revive you." The imp squeaked and backed away from the testy, regal demon before once again addressing the Lord of the Western Lands.

"He feels trapped m'lord."

"What?" was the elegant reply.

"I understand that you want to protect him and he probably understands that too, but you have to look at things from his perspective as well. How many decisions has he been able to make without having to consult you and then to have you shoot down most of them. Most times I do not care for your younger brother, m'lord, but even I can see that he is most likely comparing these lack of freedoms as being similar or the same as Naraku's imprisonment of him. He isn't allowed to leave the palace, he cannot go anywhere within the palace without an escort and you have guards posted at the entrance to his rooms at all times. Not only would these conditions bother anyone, including you, your constant rejection of his right to see those ningens is not helping matters. Wait until I finish," the imp held up his hand, speaking out of character to his lord. "In essence, it is their fault that he was captured by Naraku and he must see it that way. He conceded on the miko, but he still needs to find closure with ones who have caused him pain. The only way for him to do this, is to confront them for himself or he will never truly heal from Naraku's torture as he will have surely pressed that sore spot if he did indeed organize the plan you spoke of."

"How is it that you know of this and this Sesshoumaru does not, Jaken?" the TaiYoukai demanded with a growl. He was angry and upset with himself as well as the imp that had dared to tell him to be quiet whilst he spoke. The imp was not above him.

"The pup wears his heart on his sleeve, you only have to look at it to know."

"I cannot let him see those ningen, Jaken. They have already hurt him greatly and-"

"You do not have to allow Inuyasha to see them alone m'lord. You may have guards posted about or you could chaperone the confrontation yourself. There is more about him that you need to acknowledge."

"Really? and what would that be?" he growled out, now becoming irate. How would this lowly vassal that does not consider his otouto appropriate company know more about him than he himself knows.

"You need to acknowledge him," was the simple response. It caught the stoic demon off-guard.

"Explain," Sesshoumaru commanded having tightened his control over his emotions.

"You refuse to praise him for his successes, basically ignoring him. The only way he can get your attention is to misbehave. The negative attention is breaking him, however, and the punishment that you believe was appropriate would have been had it been a normal child. Inuyasha has just recovered from torture that was physical and mental. Whether you believe it or not, you reinforced the physical punishment and it is likely that he believes that his situation now is no better than that which he escaped."

"This Sesshoumaru is not torturing his baby brother, Jaken," the regal demon looked ready to kill.

"I did not say that you were m'lord, but to Inuyasha's abused mind you are. Now that he is physically better, you have neglected to take care of him mentally. You allowed the positive attention from when he was sick to wan and disappear as you threw yourself back into your work. From there you only paid attention when there was a complaint about his behavior and it was left to you to castigate him during meals and even then you were distracted. Inuyasha will be sensitive to everyone's emotions, even the ones you think that your hiding because that is what kept him alive so long. Even Rin and Shippou could see that Inuyasha was trying to tell you, but you have to open your eyes and see Sesshoumaru or it could be that you will lose him."

The little green imp squeaked and ran out the door when a poison whip snapped near his head. Sesshoumaru sat in his back and thought about what his vassal had said. It was such a strange thing for Jaken to stand up so defensively for someone that the regal demon always thought he had hated with a passion. His thoughts continued to drift over the words and after a while images began to match with words as he recalled all of his interactions with his otouto. How could he have been so dense?

* * *

Shippou and Kirara lay beside Inuyasha watching over him as he slept. He wouldn't come to see them anymore, so they had made the decision to come and visit him. They were dismayed by what they saw, especially Shippou. Inuyasha had withered away to skin and bones since he had stopped eating, he had shadows under his eyes since his nightmares had come back in double, though now they were being confused with the life he led here, and even his eyes had lost what life they had regained. Shippou took the time to curl up next to Inuyasha's chest, Kirara on the other side of him, and cried as he knows it to be a very real possibility that he will lose his surrogate father and that there would be no bringing him back this time.

Shippou was also angry because every time he or Rin tried to point Sesshoumaru's attention towards Inuyasha's downward spiral, he had brushed it and them off. He was 'busy' or 'needed to catch up on this paperwork because he had been tending to Inuyasha' and it was his fault that his papa was now like this. It also happened that he would be the only person that could bring his papa back. Kirara mewled, telling Shippou that someone was coming to Inuyasha's rooms.

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it anymore, he was going to see Inuyasha. He hadn't been by to see the pup in the past two days and even that memory caused him to feel a tight pulling in his chest that signified his guilt. What kind of aniki was he if he couldn't even see his own brother when he needed him most. That alone could have made Inuyasha feel better when this had first began, instead he had ignored him except to chastise him and punish him, but never stopped by just to see how he was feeling or if there was something he needed to talk about. He had hated it as a pup when his father seemed to ignore him, and Inuyasha in his state was bound to feel it a hundred times over to have his only family do the same to him.

Sesshoumaru stopped as he entered the pup's bedroom to stare at the sad scene before him, in another instance he would have found this cute and hopefully a premonition of the future he and Inuyasha would have together. Shippou's head suddenly popped up, pulling Sesshoumaru from his wistful reverie.

"Whattya doin' here, Sesshoumaru?" the little kit whispered furitively. It was cute and courageous how the kit was standing up to the very demon that usually had him hiding in the miko's skirt, and for the inu-hanyou that lay deeply sleeping on the bed beside him.

"This Sesshoumaru merely wished to see his otouto."

"Now, you want to see him. He has to get sick before you want to talk to him?"

"That was not my intention, kit. This Sesshoumaru knows he has not been there for Inuyasha have."

"Damn right, you haven't! He was wondering when you would tire of being his aniki again and have him e. from here."

"This Sesshoumaru would not have sent him from the Western Palace. It is his home as much as mine."

"Liar. If that was true, why was he left on his own when his mom died? Where were you when he was fighting humans and demons because they didn't like because he was hanyou? I don't know why he looks up to you, he's already better than you'll ever be. Your mean, self..self..., only care about yourself, and the only thing that matters to you is getting your father's sword from him."

"Shippou, shhhhh. My head hurts." Inuyasha grumbled hoarsely, throat unused to talking so much within the past four days. He rolled over onto his front and buried his head under the moutain of pillows as though trying to run from his headache before falling back into his deep sleep. Shippou petted Inuyasha's hair and smiled when he received sigh before the half-demon started purring. Sesshoumaru could feel guilt and jealousy fighting for the dominant position within his chest. Guilt won out.

"It's your fault he's like this. He told me that he thought you would be the one that would accept him as he was, but you didn't. He also told me that he only wanted to succeed so you would notice him, but you didn't. After that, he stopped talking to me. It's all your fault that he won't talk to me anymore. He won't even tell stories at bedtime, or pet me when I have a nightmare. You took my papa away. I hate you!" Shippou began to cry again. He settled himself against Inuyasha's form, Kirara closing in from the other side while hissing menacingly at Sesshoumaru before licking the kit until he had exhausted himself and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru walked from the room with his mind in a mess of guilt, anger, and a desperation that surpassed that of finding Inuyasha before Naraku could bring his plans to fruition. He had no one to blame in this but himself and this time he knows exactly what he needs to do to fix it. Starting with getting Inuyasha to trust him again so that he will become healthy again.

* * *

Sango was becoming impatient with waiting for Inuyasha to visit them and every time she asked about him to one of the guards or servants she just got a blank look or a glare. She wanted, no needed to talk to Inuyasha. She needs to tell him that she's sorry and though that will not make up for what she did, she hopes it will be a start to rebuilding the friendship they once had before she allowed herself to let it fall into ruins with a few simple words. She looked up as the door opened to her room. They had just picked up the lunch tray and Miroku had already had his visit and smack today, so she doesn't know who would be visiting at this time. She couldn't hold back her surprised gasp when Sesshoumaru himself entered the room. If she couldn't get Inuyasha, his older brother was the next best thing.

"I want to speak with Inuyasha. I don't care what he says, I want to speak with him, even if he doesn't forgive."

"Inuyasha hasn't been well lately and recently it has gotten worse. You will be able to see him if you wish, but it will only be under the supervision of your personal guards. Do not upset him." That was all that was said before the regal demon exited the room just as swiftly and suddenly as he had come. Sango gave a triumphant smile, she had worn him down. She didn't have a clue of what she was in for when she saw Inuyasha next.


	9. Fixing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Inuyasha felt secure and warm within this dream. He felt as though something that had been missing for a long time had returned, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Subconsciously he knows what it is, but when he tries to think of it directly, the memory runs away. Inuyasha decides that he is too tired to care about chasing about the memory, so he decides to just bask in the warmth and safety exuding from it. He sinks deeper into the exhaustion that has kept him under heavy sedation for the past day forgetting that there are supposed to be people he was fighting to stay awake for.

* * *

Sesshoumaru could only hope that this would bring Inuyasha back. He had finally taken the time to figure out how to balance taking care of Inuyasha and not getting behind on palace business. He had the pup moved to the suites that connect to his through the study. With Inuyasha close by, he would always be there when the pup needed him and not just when it was convenient for Sesshoumaru when he got a break from reading over the numerous documents. Why he hadn't thought of this before, he didn't know, but right now he was regretting his oversight of his otouto's condition.

Sesshoumaru started as he heard a purr coming from the direction of Inuyasha's new rooms. His brows furrowed as he wondered who was in there to cause that reaction out of Inuyasha besides the fire neko and the kit, both of whom were sleeping soundly by the sounds of it. The royal demon rose and covered the distance between himself and Inuyasha in quick, ground eating strides. When he entered he found the scene cute, yet heart wrenching at the same time.

Inuyasha was curled around Shippou and Kirara while burying his nose in the pillows that had come off his own bed. It was a sight that reminded Sesshoumaru of when Inuyasha and his mother still lived in the palace, Inuyasha would be to young to remember that time, and the toddler would crawl into his bed after a nightmare and just snuggle into Sesshoumaru's blankets and pillows. Sesshoumaru also recalls how he would come in late to see the gaki had put his bed into complete ruins before he was able to get in and how Inuyasha would always say the next morning that his brother smelt like safety. It was like fathers, but softer and stronger than warm feeling that his mother gave off. When he had the pillows put on Inuyasha's bed, he hadn't thought that it would have the effect that it seemed to be having now. As soon as the pup rejoined them in the land of the living, he would ask Inuyasha if he would prefer his current accomodations or if he would like to stay with Sesshoumaru.

The stoic faced demon sat on the edge next to Inuyasha and stroked the silver hair that had lost its shine since it hadn't been taken care of in a while. He hated seeing Inuyasha in such a state, he was way to thin, and he had lost some of the muscle tone gained from living most of his life on his own. That was another thing that Sesshoumaru regretted. He should have taken the pup in, but he had been so angry because father had died trying to save that wench and the unborn child (1). Inuyasha had received the brunt of that even though it had not been his fault.

* * *

Inuyasha felt himself leaving the safety of his dream and he was scared. He didn't want to go back to the world and face all those people that claim to care for him, but leave him to flounder because he doesn't fit into their pre-planned schedules. His body wasn't giving him a choice in the matter, though, and he continued to surface from his sleepy haze. Before he opened his eyes, he noticed that there was something running through his hair and he thought it was Shippou, but the scent was different. It smelt like...Sesshoumaru! Why was Sesshoumaru in his rooms? He didn't want anything to do with him, right? Inuyasha was so confused.

Finally, the pup opened his eyes and looked around to find everything white. He realized he was face down in the bed and shifted to get a better look at where he believed Sesshoumaru to be. Golden eyes met an identical, yet completely different pair. Inuyasha was surprised to see the emotion that was usually hidden in those depths were so similar to his own. Sesshoumaru just marveled at Inuyasha and the bags that seemed to have lessened from yesterday to today just by having surrounded the pup with his scent. After his theory yesterday was proven, he had slept with Inuyasha the night before wrapping all of them in his mokomoko-sama. Shippou and Kirara had made it a point to hit and bite him in their 'sleep.'

"Wha...wh?" Inuyasha's throat was killing him. Sesshoumaru handed him the water from the bedside table and watched closely as Inuyasha drank from the cup.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I did not mean to belittle you and your feelings. I hope that you will forgive me of my arrogance." Sesshoumaru looked intently at the pup that was struggling to speak before him.

"Why?" was the terse reply. Sesshoumaru knew what he was asking, he just didn't know how to answer without upsetting Inuyasha. He sighed deeply and began to speak.

"I did not ignore you on purpose, Inuyasha. It has been awhile since I have had to care for others other than myself in any personal capacity and I had forgotten that you have needs, wants, and the ability to think for yourself. The panic with trying to retrieve you from Naraku," Inuyasha flinchd. "- did not help. Instead of helping you to regain your footing, I instead crippled those chances. I am trying Inuyasha, but even I make mistakes. I can only hope that you will be patient with me as I learn."

"Okay," the half -demon replied sincerely. Sesshoumaru was shocked by the pup's ability to forgive him and the transgressions he committed against him. The TaiYoukai gave Inuyasha a genuine, albeit small, smile before kissing him upon the forehead as he did when they were younger, again Inuyasha was most likely to young to remember.

* * *

"Hey. Papa! Your awake." Shippou was so happy that he didn't notice his slip up, but the two dog demons did. Inuyasha was surprised that Shippou held him in such high regard. The kit was usually always under Kagome's skirt especially when he told the child that the chocolate was bad for him.

"Good ta see ya too, kit," it came out hoarse from his recently under-used throat muscles. Shippou hugged the inu-hanyou tightly about his neck as Kirara rubbed up against whatever body part came within his reach while mewling happily. A strained smile came to Inuyasha's lips as he petted her back.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru? Are you being mean to Inuyasha again?" Sesshoumaru had to smirk at the kit's forwardness before replying. Inuyasha looked between the two of them confused, wondering when Shippou had become so brave as to stand up to Sesshoumaru and when Sesshoumaru had mellowed out enough to let such insubordination pass (he learned a couple of things from his tutors).

"No, I am just here to correct my mistakes."

"You're just he- hey you didn't call yourself, this Sesshoumaru. I thought you always talked like that." Another smirk graced the usually stoic face of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Being a lord means weakness is not an option. To overcome those weaknesses, you acknowledge them and create a mask to cover them from your enemy's eyes. That is just one of those things, but I use it more to throw them off guard than to cover a weakness."

"That's just a way to say, he does it because he likes to hear his own name." Inuyasha mumbled lightly into the kit's ear, happy when he managed to get a giggle from the small demon.

"I heard that and it's not true." Sesshoumaru would have pouted, but he was beyond such things. Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara looked at him increduously. Shippou was the first to crack up with mirth followed by Inuyasha, though his sounded more like a hacking cough by the time he was finished. It felt good to laugh again, even if it would only last until Sesshoumaru made sure he was well enough to send back out on his own. He only hoped that Shippou and Kirara would come with him.

"Do you still wish to see the ningens, Inuyasha?"


	10. Fixing It (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Inuyasha stared at his brother with unbridled suspicion. What had made him give into that demand? the fact that he had made himself ill? After another couple of tense moments, Inuyasha blanked his face and shook his head in the affirmative.

"After you start eating again and the healer has given the go ahead, you may see them. Alright?" Inuyasha was confused and slightly amused at how hesitant his brother sounded and decided he could give the older demon a break.

"Fine," was the short reply as he was still trying to figure out if his brother was going to be genuine in his efforts. Inuyasha believed him as White Dog demons have the compulsion to tell the truth, except oddly when it came to their health, but there is a difference in the amount of effort and genuine emotion that would be put behind what was promised. To Inuyasha, that made all the difference in the world. He hates to force himself on others because he doesn't like others being forced on him.

"W...would you be th...there, too?" the pup asked uncertainly. Sesshoumaru looked surprised that Inuyasha would ask. After everything that he had done, he would not think that the younger inu would want anything to do with him for quite some time.

"Of course."

"And only if you promise not to hurt them because they may say or do anything that you don't agree with." Sesshoumaru looked like he was ready to argue the point but sighed defeatedly and nodded in agreement.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru smiled softly then turned to leave after telling Inuyasha he was sending both the healer and some lunch to Inuyasha's rooms.

"Wait."

"Yes, otouto?"

"What about your mokomoko-sama, you hardly go anywhere without it."

"Keep it, it'll remind you of me when I cannot be here." With that Sesshoumaru left, leaving behind a group of highly confused demons. A couple of moments of thinking about it, but not getting an answer, Inuyasha shrugged deciding he would think on it later. For now, he would play this game and see where it goes. He just hopes above all hope that his brother really wants to do this and it was not out of a misguided or council sense of duty.

* * *

Sango looked about the suite that she had been escorted into to. Rich creams, golds, and blacks molded together in elegant style. The furniture mirrored the tastefulness of the decor. Dark woods that seemed almost black with cream upholstery that had generous gold accents. She like it, it was definitely better than the plain wood and white of her suites. She sat to wait for the two inus that had asked (more like demanded) her presence. The taijiya barely took note of Miroku when he entered, as she was too enraptured in what she could say to Inuyasha to convey how bad she felt about accusing him without any actual proof.

Miroku sat patiently next to the taijiya that acted for the past couple of weeks like he didn't exist, but he hadn't been up for much conversation anyway. He had his own guilt to work through and had been fighting with himself over what he would say to Inuyasha once they finally got the chance to see on another again. He still wasn't sure of what he was going to say without it sounding condescending, rude, or just plain selfish. He could only hope that Inuyasha would take the feeling behind the words and not their shallow face value.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha as he was just sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree. The regal was glad that he had been brought to his senses, for this time around, Inuyasha was having a better time at situating himself to the routine and traditions of the palace. Sesshoumaru also thought that he would make a better teacher for his brother. This past week had been slow, but the TaiYoukai couldn't be happier as he saw Inuyasha once again returning his normal self, but the pup remained guarded, moreso than he had been before and that made Sesshoumaru's heart clench with guilt.

Shippou, Rin, and Kirara ran and played about the cherry blossom tree that Inuyasha was relaxing under, on orders from the healer, sometimes getting the inu to join in their fun and when he didn't, they would climb him like he was a in flesh tree. Inuyasha couldn't remember having such childish fun since his mother died, it felt good to just let go and let others worry about the big things while he was the one sitting down. As all goog things do, the play day ended with Sesshoumaru announcing that Miroku and Sango were waiting for him. As he got up, he wonder what had happened to Kagome. He wasn't exactly ready to forgive her, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, she still had Kaede's village to protect.

* * *

Kagome was getting tired of this, she wanted to be let go. Since she came to this stupid palace, she hadn't seen the outside of this room, if you could call it a room, it resembled dungeon cell more. Sesshoumaru, that bastard, wouldn't let her out of this damned room. The only time she saw any life or heard any voice of other than her own was when they brought her food or the guards were being relieved. Kagome would see Inuyasha no matter where Sesshoumaru was hiding him. He couldn't keep her locked here forever. She would have Inuyasha and then she would get rid of Sesshoumaru, she didn't know how, but she would. He was an obstacle that she couldn't have once Inuyasha returned to her. The future-girl let out a slightly demented chuckle that echoed about her cell. The time would come and she would have what she wanted.


	11. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Sango and Miroku looked up as the sound of a door sliding open reached their human ears. Sesshoumaru stepped through the door followed by Rin, Shippou and Kirara. The two humans looked disappointed for a moment as the lord of the Western Palace escorted the little group to the opposite door and handing them off to Jaken, whom had been leading their escorts on the way to this room. Sesshoumaru made his way back to the door he had exited from and disappeared behind the cover of the walls. Moments later the royal dog demon appeared and so did Inuyasha, only the younger inu was held within the elder's arms. Miroku could see and feel the weakness that surrounded Inuyasha's slowly healing frame. He had to say that Sesshoumaru's assessment of Inuyasha's health had been a vast understatement. Sango looked at the state of their, hopefully, friend in shock and guilt.

Sesshoumaru put Inuyasha down on one of the chairs that seemed to be a bit overstuffed for the usual taste of the Lord of the Western Lands. Inuyasha took a moment to shift slightly multiple times before finding a position that was most comfortable for the long talk that he knew was coming. Sesshoumaru took a stand behind Inuyasha's chair to offer support that was emotional as well as physical.

"I'm so sorry," Miroku blurted, unable to take the uncomfortable silence any longer. His guilt was too much to bear while sitting in front of the one to whom he had caused so much pain.

"For...?" Inuyasha asked softly, he wasn't trying to be mean, but he wanted to make sure that if he was to forgive, he wasn't forgiving something that he had no relativity to what he wanted to talk about.

"As your friend, I should have known better than to automatically assume that you would have had anything to do with Lady Kaede's death. In fact, it should have been the furthest thing from my mind and with someone accusing you, should have been hard to convince me that you committing such an act was possible. As a monk, I should have been able to tell that you were not lying to us when you told us that you didn't and couldn't ever hurt her. I'm sorry Inuyasha and I know there is nothing that I can do to make things right or to take them back, but I hope that we could get back some part of our friendship and trust."

"I forgive you Miroku, I had a long time ago. Trust is a hard thing to gain, as you would know, but it is even harder to get back once it has been broken." Miroku nodded his head sagely, feeling giddy now that the weight of what he had done was lightened with Inuyasha's forgiveness. He only had to forgive himself before the burden would be completely lifted.

* * *

Sango was quiet for quite a few moments before she tried to start her own apology for her actions towards Inuyasha. Everytime she went to say something, however, the words caught in her throat. She just couldn't get the words from her brain to leave out her mouth. Inuyasha was staring expectantly at the taijiya that sat opening and closing her mouth, amusingly looking like a fish while doing so. Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowing with suspicion and contempt at what he perceived to be a seemingly reluctant apology trying to force its way past the ningen female's lips. Finally, Sango was able to get out what she wanted to say to Inuyasha.

"I was wrong Inuyasha. I of all of us should know that you wouldn't have done that and that you would not lie about something of that magnitude. The only thing you have ever lied to us about was the state of your health and even then you weren't very good at it." Inuyasha looked at her with wary and reluctant acceptance. She wasn't doing a very good job of apologizing, more like she was trying to give apologies to herself after giving her own conscious a good chastising. Inuyasha looked to Miroku whom still smelled like guilt to him, but at the moment Sesshoumaru would be a far more accurate source to talk with about it. He then looked at Sango, whom seemed not to be apologizing, but at least she was addressing her mistake, even if she refused to say sorry for it, genuinely.

"Miroku? Would you like to have lunch with us tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked the houshi. Miroku looked surprised that Inuyasha would be wanting to see him so soon. He thought that, and knew that he would deserve, Inuyasha would leave him to 'stew' for awhile before finally mending bridges. That chip on his shoulder again became lighter. The houshi smiled before nodding his consent to the idea. Sango looked afronted that she had not been invited as well, but then again she and Inuyasha have had certain walls between them because of the fact that they were opposite extremes of the radar. She killed demons, even half-demons and demons, half-demons killed humans like her. This could definitely cause problems in her regaining his trust and friendship. She misses his grouchy behavior and snappy comebacks.

"Sesshoumaru? Get Shippou for me, I need to talk to him now." Inuyasha whispered below the hearing range of the ningen sitting in front of him. Sesshoumaru gave a single, curt nod and proceeded to herd the houshi and taijiya out of his otouto's suites, but not without kissing the fragile inu-hanyou on the forehead affectionately. Inuyasha just smiled a dopey, purely happy grin and got a far away look about him, not caring if the humans saw his reaction or not. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to get rid of smile for days, of that he was sure.

* * *

Shippou watched Inuyasha with unbridled curiosity and Inuyasha returned the gaze, except instead of curiosity it was a completely serious expression with a bit of confusion. Inuyasha was struggling for the right words to say and with as little misunderstanding as possible for both sides.

"Shippou, you know that I care for you and would do anything to help you should you ever need it?" The kit nodded, strangely quiet.

"I remember you calling me papa," Shippou gasped and looked into his lap. "- if you want me to be, I can formalize the adoption. You wouldn't be an heir because you are not of inu blood, but you would still have a home here. Also, Sesshoumaru would be standing as your father. I know he may seem hard and uncaring, but he does have a heart buried under those stoic layers. Is this what you want?" Shippou looked up at Inuyasha with an admiring gaze before lowering his sights as he thought about it, as much as a fifty year old kit (equivalent to five human years) could seriously think about such a proposition. It took only moments, but to Inuyasha it seemed to take eternity for the little kit he had thought of as a younger sibling to answer.

Inuyasha had been startled to know that Shippou thought of him as a parental-figure, but it had overjoyed him as well. He didn't think he was ready to fulfill the role and neither did Sesshoumaru, so this became the compromise. Shippou would be adopted into the inu family only if Sesshoumaru was adopting him as well, though there had been some disagreement as to whom should be the dominant parent. Surprisingly after only a few minutes of debate, Inuyasha had caved. Sesshoumaru thought that to be too easy, and decided to think about the meaning of that later. The youngest inu shook himself of his reverie of the compromise for adopting Shippou and saw that the kit's big green eyes were staring at him before Shippou opened his mouth to reply.


	12. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

"You really mean it...Papa?" the little kit asked uncertainly.

"Of course, kiddo."

"Please," he begged, hoping more than anything that this wasn't a dream. He had thought that he wouldn't get another chance to have a family that really cared for him. Kagome was great and all, but she usually made him sick with her human hygiene and spoiling him than actually keeping him healthy and teaching him about life.

"It's a done deal. Now are you having dessert with me today or do you and Rin already have plans?"

* * *

The servant, guards, and nobles that resided at the Western Palace made sure to steer clear of Lord Sesshoumaru. Why? The lethal demon was...SMILING! That only meant two things, he was feeling particularly sadistic that day and everyone should beware of his poison whip, claws, and sword, OR that he was about to get his way about some policy in the court that would place him in a good enough mood to go hunting. The game usually ended up being whatever unfortunate demons, humans, or hanyous were locked in the dungeons. If the dungeons were empty, that meant the palace vassal would have to hire some new low level servants.

Sesshoumaru, however, harbored no such thoughts today. Nope, he was thinking of the delicious, lithe, dog-eared body that would be occupying his bed with him tonight. After three weeks of cajoling, starting the day they had adopted Shippou and become somewhat of a real family, for Inuyasha to finally say yes. The healer still hadn't give Inuyasha the all clear for rigorous activities, but Sesshoumaru knew it would take the time betweent he now and the healer's approval for him to get the pup to even think about it. That wasn't going to ruin his mood, though, because he was willing wait. He didn't want to hurt his otouto afterall.

Paperwork was easy, Jaken wasn't able to annoy him with his sqeaky voice, and for once the castle guards seemed like competent individuals rather than the useless morons he usually saw them as. Nothing could would destroy his happy mood, not even the cowering servants that thought he was out to get them today. He would save that for another day when he wasn't riding high on the endorphins of Inuyasha's acceptance to sleep in _his_ bed. If he wasn't careful he might start humming and then he would probably looking for an entire palace worth of new servants. He he he, that sounds that like it would be fun!

* * *

"Shippou is it just me, or did Sesshoumaru really just walk down the hall, in plain sight, while _smiling_?" Inuyasha asked while rubbing his eyes to make sure there hadn't been any creepy magic done to them. Shippou looked from his papa to his father in stunned awe before settling on staring at the hall that Sesshoumaru had just vacated.

"I think we're both seeing things, Papa. Father doesn't smile in front of anyone except you." Inuyasha nodded to the kit while petting his head softly, it was almost a motherly gesture, though he would deny it even under threat of torture of being a human for the rest of his life.

"I don't think we are well, at all. Let's go lay down for awhile."

"Okay." The kit yawned, as it was time for a nap anyway, and snuggled into Inuyasha's arms as the inu-hanyou carried him to what is now his and Sesshoumaru's suites. Inuyasha lay them under the soft, silk sheets and pulled Shippou into the crook of his body before nodding off into the land of sweet dreams after the young one that lay with him.

That was the scene that Sesshoumaru walked in on and he couldn't wait to see it again, only with Inuyasha and their pup laying their bed. In his mind's eye, he could see the Inuyasha nursing the pup from his own body and it sent a wave of arousal through the TaiYoukai. They may not be able to go all the way, but he could probably show Inuyasha other pleasures of his body. Sesshoumaru immediately put a stop to those thoughts lest he scare Inuyasha with the scent of his arousal before he could persuade the lithe hanyou to pursue such avenues as physcial pleasure.

He continued to watch them sleep for what seemed like forever, but was only mere moments before turning toward his study. His mood contented with the picture of the future that his mind had conjured earlier. He wanted so much for that vision to come true and he knew that one day soon, it will. Hopefully there would be more than one pup of theirs running around the palace, especially if he had anything to do with it. The regal demon gave a dark smirk.

* * *

Inuyasha was feeling much better after his nap and found it entrancing to watch Shippou as he slept. It seemed that with the official documentation that stated him as Shippou's parent, it was different to watch him doing everyday things. Sleeping was obviously one of them, but there were other things as well. When he played to close to the pond, Inuyasha felt a worry that he hadn't felt before, he found himself checking on the kit during the night to make sure he was sleeping well, he comforted Shippou's hurts and eased his fears. He almost felt maternal and that somehow didn't surprise him like he thought it would. He would think more in depth about it later, though.

Inuyasha finally got up and out of the way to comfortable bed and headed off to find Sesshoumaru. He needed to be positive that he wasn't seeing things. He decided that sniffing for the demon within his own rooms was kind of pointless since his scent was on absolutely everything, including Inuyasha. That thought made the hanyou blush and giggle immaturely. He was entitled to it after spending most of his childhood fighting for his life, not his romances. He searched everywhere within the rooms before moving to the next obvious room in the palace that the royal pain in the ass would be, his study.

Yep, he was there, buried behind a literal mountain of paperwork. Inuyasha would have laughed if he hadn't felt responsible for the reason that his aniki was so far behind. He continued to wait at the door to his brother's study until the older demon acknowledged him as he wasn't feeling particularly rude today. A sigh was heard behind the mountain before being followed by a low groan that didn't sound altogether unpleasant. Inuyasha cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sesshy, can I come in?" His voice shook with uncertainty.

"Wha...? Inuyasha, yes come in," the voice replied, the tone just a bit strained and grovelly.

"Are you okay, aniki? You sound a bit out of it. Does this have anything to do with mine and Shippou's hallucination of you smiling in the corridors today. Is there something going on in the castle." Inuyasha seemed a bit worried, what if it was something harmful. It could hurt Shippou.

"No, I'm fine. And why the hell can't I smile in my own home without everyone thinking something is wrong." Sesshoumaru was a little disgruntled, since he was quiet literally caught with his pants down. He had been taking care of a problem that had started earlier and now Inuyasha was in the room and he couldn't finish, but he couldn't let go either. His hand just continued to rest where it was as he hoped that Inuyasha would hurry and get out what he needed to say. He was ready to explode.

"Was there somethint that you needed, otouto?"

"I was just wondering about.... I'll come back later when your less busy." Inuyasha blurted, losing his confidence.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru hoped the pup didn't read his tone the wrong way. It wouldn't do for Inuyasha to get into a mood right now. Inuyasha turned to walk away when he noticed a different scent in the air. He turned back trying to sniff out exactly what it was, but he just couldn't think of it. He moved closer in the direction that it was coming from until he was right next to his brother's desk. He leaned over toward the scent, the musky, slightly spicy scent that reminded him of Sesshoumaru, but it was different somehow. Inuyasha had leaned so far that he fell onto the desk, knocking over the mountain of papers.


	13. Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Inuyasha turned forty shades of red while stumbling backward away from his aniki's desk and stuttering obscenely. His brother was...was jerking off! In his study...next door to where Shippou was sleeping. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or angry, now. Sesshoumaru was doing this next door to Shippou! Given the demon was quiet enough, but what about the scent. Shippou is young and naive, not stupid. Inuyasha decided that anger won out on this one.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?" he growled. Sesshoumaru was taken back by the rage behind the question. What was so wrong about what he was doing? He would have thought that Inuyasha would have been embarrassed as he was a moment ago, scared, but never angry. Sesshoumaru was a little bit scared at his otouto's anger, though he wouldn't admit that even if he was forced to mate a ningen. Ewww.

"I haven't the faintest clue what you are so angry-," the regal demon started, but Inuyasha exploded into his rant at the now slightly cowering royal demon before him. Again Sesshoumaru would kill anyone who would dare say that he was cowering before anyone, let alone his younger brother.

"Sesshoumaru, there is child next door. Would you do that if Rin was near. I don't think so. Why on this earth would you think it okay to do _that_ with Shippou next door. He's a demon child, he would know what you were doing. That is not something any parent figure should do with a child in the vicinity, ever! I am two hundred years younger than you and I know better than that. What has gotten into you lately?" Inuyasha was fuming and his face red from his anger and shouting at the near whimpering lord in front of him.

"Papa, why are you yelling at Father?" Shippou asked from the doorway while rubbing his innocent green eyes.

"Your father's being an idiot. Come on. Let's go play in the gardens with Rin while he thinks about what he has done." Inuyasha walked over and took the little kit's hand, leading him gently and firmly out of the study. Sesshoumaru felt like he was a pup that had just been punished by his father's hand after a long round of chastisement. He couldn't help but fall a bit in love with Inuyasha. His brother had such fire and was always challenging. He gave a sigh, finished himself off, cleaned up, and began to actually work on the mountain of papers that littered his desk and since Inuyasha fell of over his desk, his floor as well. It would be a long evening.

* * *

Inuyasha was still angry at him later that evening. He could tell by the fact that the hanyou and kit had had dinner without him and Inuyasha told him he was sleeping in another suite or that Sesshoumaru's reproductive organs would be the next thing he grew back after Inuyasha cut it off with Tetsaiga. Lord Sesshoumaru had no problems finding another area to sleep in that night. The next morning, the castle was alight with the news that Lord Sesshoumaru had been kicked out of his own rooms. The only good thing to come of it, was the fact that Inuyasha decided he had enough torture and let him return to his rooms that night.

"Inuyasha are you coming to bed sometime tonight?" Sesshoumaru wanted to have Inuyasha's warm, small body curled up next to his own and his face buried in the luscious scent. It was NOT cuddling and he Sesshoumaru didn't SNUGGLE! It just won't happen (*Hear the sarcasm*). Inuyasha didn't anwer, but came from behind the screen that was at the far end of the room. Sesshoumaru felt saliva pool in his mouth at the sight of his otouto. Inuyasha wore a sheer sarong that would make any demon drool, his eyes had been highlighted with a bit of kohl, and his lips seemed to shine in the low lighting from the surrounding candles. Sesshoumaru's greatest fantasy was about to come true or so he thought.

"I am staying with Shippou tonight. You still haven't apologized and admitted that you were in wrong for yesterday's incident." Sesshoumaru's mind was screaming 'no' at Inuyasha's words. That delicious morsel shouldn't be able to leave this room for the next week after donning an outfit like that. He still wasn't going to apologize for something he had every right to do within his own home, though.

"Stubborn bastard." The hanyou moved toward the door only to have his aniki block him from exiting. Inuyasha looked into lust filled eyes and smirked inwardly. He knew his brother was attracted to him, and he planned on using it to his advantage because the demon wasn't getting anything until Inuyasha said so. Just like Inuyasha knows he gonna get that apology before the week is out by using his wiles against his brother. Inuyasha wanted to cackle evilly, but that would have given him away, so he merely put on his angry face and told Sesshoumaru to move it or lose _it._

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha was driving him insane wearing those sheer sarongs and short kimonos that accentated the lithe, powerful frame. He was going mad because he wasn't even allowed to touch and his otouto continued to sleep in Shippou's rooms. He wanted to cry in frustration, but Inuyasha had him beat in this game. He decided to give in.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was wrong for committing such an intimate act within close quarters to the kit. You were right that I would do no such thing near Rin and I shouldn't have even considered it near Shippou. Please stay tonight." Inuyasha was near purring at his brother's pleading and begging. It was like music to his ears and he decided that it was reward worthy. He would give Sesshoumaru some leeway tonight, maybe do something to suggest it himself. No going the whole way until he had that mate mark upon his neck though. He would not be used and tossed away. If Sesshoumaru truly wanted him, he would do things with honour, which meant going about their relationship in the right order as it has been so far.

"Okay. I guess you earned it." Inuyasha crawled over the covers towards his brother, watching with avid interest as Sesshoumaru's gold eyes sparked with lust. The regal lord groaned inwardly at the seductive sight that Inuyasha, seemingly, unknowingly made. He just wanted to grab his otouto and pin that delicious body beneath his own before ravishing it with an icy passion.

Inuyasha snuggled right up to Sesshoumaru and made sure to wiggle more than necessary against him. Sesshoumaru's interest poked against him noticeably causing Inuyasha to look up at his brother innocently. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard as he looked into the younger inu's flushed face before an audible gasp escaped his lips as Inuyasha's curious hands brushed over the erect flesh. With a curious and questioning gaze, Inuyasha's hands explored Sesshoumaru's chest, dipping inside the sleep yukuta before wondering lower until he reached the silky steel-hard length of his aniki's flesh. Sesshoumaru groaned at the feel of those slightly calloused hands wrapped about his need. The innocent fumbling and eager curiosity that Inuyasha explored him with soon had him over the edge, especially after the clever little brat had found that he made the loundest gasps when he dipped a claw gently into the slit. He watched when Inuyasha licked him from his hand and made an off-hand comment at how good it taste before settling down for the night and wonder just what the hell had happened.

Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out as he lay there long after Inuyasha's breathing had evened in sleep. The pup had gone from being completely angry, to sexy angry, to bringing him to orgasm faster than experienced had been able. The gaki even had the gall to just go to sleep afterward, he had thought to return the favor, but Inuyasha batted him away saying he was sleepy. Maybe he would wake up and this would all be a dream. He hated being confused and Inuyasha was exactly that; confusing! He couldn't say that he wasn't pleased with the outcome of tonight, it just has thrown him off guard. He looked at Inuyasha's sleeping figure one last time before closing his eyes and following his otouto's example. He would think more about it tomorrow when he could determine whether or not it was one of his fantasy dreams.


	14. NOT Gonna Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

"No way! _That_ isn't happening until you do the honorable thing. You're a TaiYoukai, you should know that. You may have gotten by with those others, but I'll be damned if I let you put me in league with them. You ain't gettin' nothing 'til you're ready to do the right thing. That's not negotiable!"

"Inuyasha, you're being unreasonable. It won't hurt anything or anyone if-," Sesshoumaru started to argue, but was quickly rebuffed by the once again fuming inu-hanyou in front of him. He just didn't get why Inuyasha was being so irrational about it.

"UNREASONABLE?! You're the one being unreasonable if you think I am going to lower myself to trying to justify my to a deaf lord. Kami-sama you are dense! It's not happening until we do the right thing and are bonded, not a moment before. That doesn't happen, neither does sex and that is FINAL!" Inuyasha stalked angrily from their room, grabbing his sleep yukuta off the floor as he left. His aniki was a baka if he thought that Inuyasha would lower himself to the same standards as those whores he had slept with before Inuyasha was old enough to start hunting. As he got closer to Shippou's room, his steps softened, his breathing calmed and his anger was pushed to the back burner. He would think about Sesshoumaru and this latest problem later, for now he would just curl up around his son and forget about everything before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha felt much better after a night of peaceful, restful sleep with his baby in his arms. Shippou seemed to have slept better as well and wasn't surprised when he noticed his papa was holding him while he slept. Shippou looked at Inuyasha with questioning eyes to which the inu-hanyou merely shook his head, he still wasn't ready to think about the arguement he and Sesshoumaru had gotten into last night. That was a matter that shouldn't be talked about with children just like there are certain intimate matters that are not to be done around children. Inuyasha got up with the kit and asked for one of the servants to bring his haori and hakama from his wardrobe. While he was waiting for his clothing for the day, Inuyasha helped Shippou pick out and put on his. The poor kit still wasn't used to the way of the royals, and though Inuyasha remembered quite a bit of it from his youth, neither of them were anywhere near Sesshoumaru's knowledge and that helped to pull them even closer during this transitional, hopefully, stage.

Breakfast was quiet affair, even with Shippou and Rin in the room. They seemed to be able to feel the tension between their two parents as Sesshoumaru seemed to be trying to stare holes into Inuyasha and the hanyou was dutifully ignoring the lord across next to him. Rin and Shippou just wanted breakfast to be over with as quickly as possible and decided that chit chat could be done elsewhere and at a later time than now. Inuyasha saw that the little ones were anxious and did his best to relieve it before the entire situation got out of hand. He decided to be the bigger parent and attempted pleasant conversation with Sesshoumaru, but the stoic demon was not making it easy with his short, curt answers and I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you attitude. The pup saw the anxiousness in Shippou and Rin rise and politely excused himself from breakfast, the children following shortly after. Sesshoumaru sat there still brooding on why Inuyasha wouldn't give in and all the possible ways to get the pup to give in to his advances. The first plan of which involved getting Inuyasha back into their rooms.

* * *

Inuyasha was ready to castrate Sesshoumaru in the most painful way possible. The demon may be skilled in stealth when it comes to killing, death, and destruction, but he had absolutely no clue how to be subtle when it came to the ways of romancing anything, let alone seducing. It was times like these that Inuyasha was almost glad that he had been forced to work in that brothel when he was little. All of the 'companions' had taught him a little something as they were expecting him to join them in a few years. Inuyasha ran away two days before it was decided that he should join the ranks of the prostitutes, but what they taught him had stuck with him and helped him out of a couple of scuffles when he couldn't fight his way out. That was also something that no one else knows and will never know as long as he lives, especially Sesshoumaru. Back to the point, he was going to castrate Sesshoumaru, maybe chop it up and have the servants feed it to him for dinner. He was still trying to figure it out when he ran into Jaken, the little imp. They still didn't like each other.

"Watch were yer goin', imp," Inuyasha said in a absentminded way. He couldn't be bothered with green annoyance at the moment, he had better things to do like planning how to leave Sesshoumaru without his family pride.

"Disgusting half-breed. Defiling the home of the great Lord Sesshoumaru with the blood of that whor..." the little imp mumbled as he walked around Inuyasha. That was the last straw. He could deal with the insults to his intelligence and about him being a half-breed, but no one talks about his late mother that way. NO ONE! Before Jaken had time to 'eep', he was hanging upside down by his toes with a face full of angry hanyou.

"Keep talking about my mother that way and I will make sure that they don't find enough pieces to revive you with Tenseiga. Got it?!" Jaken swallowed harshly before nodding, his head resembling one of those bubble, buddy...bobble!-headed things from Kagome's time, only upside down. Inuyasha tossed the imp away like he had touched something extremely dirty. He walked down the hall feeling much better after having instilled fear in someone. Most of those in the castle are more afraid of what Sesshoumaru can do than Inuyasha, but the pup is okay with that. He didn't need fear to get what he wanted, he fought for it, he seduced for it, and he will admit that he has even asked for some of the things he has achieved in his relatively short life.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't happy today. Sesshoumaru was really starting to get on his nerves with his less than subtle advances upon Inuyasha's person. If the Dog Demon Lord didn't stop or come up with some better ideas, he was going to make sure their wouldn't be any little dog demon lords running around ever! Inuyasha took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He was about to room with Shippou again and the poor kit really didn't need to know or even need a hint about adult problems. Shippou should just be able to be the kid that he is and not have to worry about the grown-up problems tht litter everyday life. He was adament in what he said, he wasn't giving in to Sesshoumaru until the dog demon did right by their future family.

Sesshoumaru was at a impasse and he hated it because that meant that something had to give and it was unlikely to be Inuyasha. The pup had a stubborn streak a mile wide and a will that was like dragon magic enforced steel. The season was coming up soon and maybe it was time that the Lord of the Western Lands finally settle down and commit to family. He would need to think about it, though. He had been single for over three hundred and fifty years and this would be a big step in his life. Seeing as he has a very long life span and that once they are bonded it can't be reversed, he needed to think seriously about if he and Inuyasha were ready to commit to something of this magnitude. Especially for Inuyasha's relatively young age within the demon world. Yes, definitely something to think hard about.


	15. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Inuyasha sat with the Rin and Shippou outside under what has been designated 'their' cherry blossom tree. They were pondering about the odd behavior of Sesshoumaru over the past week since that tense breakfast, Rin and Shippou, and that last arguement, Inuyasha. He would disappear mysteriously for hours, missing many meals, and then when they did see him, he seemed to be in a state of disarray. Inuyasha was especially worried because he was beginning to think that his refusal of Sesshoumaru was leading to his brother's unusual behavior and that soon he would realize that Inuyasha wasn't worth it. Inuyasha was afraid that he would be kicked out of the palace and that Shippou would be too because he wasn't going to give Sesshoumaru his body before he was mated, claimed, and bonded. His stint with Naraku had guaranteed that he would decide when and whom he gave that special gift to. If his brother couldn't accept that then Sesshoumaru wasn't the demon that Inuyasha had hoped, prayed, and eventually thought he was.

Shippou looked up as he sensed his papa's dark turn of thoughts. Shippou moved from his quiet debate over which game to play with Rin to sit in Inuyasha's lap. The puppy eared hanyou looked down at the sudden weight upon his legs and gave the small kit a stunning smile that was still slightly tinged with worry and not a little bit of fear. This in turned worried the little fox because when Inuyasha had cause to worry, it was usually right. It had kept them out of unnecessary danger many times while they were traveling. He hoped that it didn't have to do with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's fight because that would be bad. His papa was finally happy and he didn't want to see anything happen to that. The kit decided determindly that he would straighten this out with Sesshoumaru and get the two of them talking again even if Inuyasha doesn't move back into Sesshoumaru's rooms.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was having time of his little project for Inuyasha. Every spare moment he had was going into the blasted thing, but it didn't seem to be coming along at all. Everything had to be perfect if he was going to go through with his decision. He left the set of hidden rooms and went back to his study for an update with Jaken, a meeting with some of the nobles, and the ningen houshi had asked to speak with him as well. He had no idea what the monk wanted with him. He was usually within the company of Inuyasha, so he didn't know why the ningen would want to request an audience with him. He sighed and continued onto his study where his duties were waiting for his attentions.

Sesshoumaru was surprised when Shippou burst into the office with the force of a miniture thunder storm and a look of righteous indignation. The little kit seemed absolutely furious and he had a nagging feeling that all of that anger was aimed specifically at him. He dismissed Jaken after giving him a few more parting orders for the arrangements of the upcoming season. Shippou waited until Sesshoumaru was comfortable behind his desk and the green pinata had left demonic hearing range before he blew up at the cool looking, regal, pompous demon before him. He didn't know what pompous was, but Inuyasha had used it quite a few times and it always seemed to rile Sesshoumaru.

"What did you do to Papa?!" was all but shouted at the TaiYoukai.

"I did not do anything to Inuyasha, kit. We merely have a disagreement that you shouldn't be concerning yourself with." Sesshoumaru replied coolly, but Shippou was not appeased.

"I concern myself with anything that makes Papa unhappy. He's starting to go back the way he was when you were ignoring him the first time. I heard him talking with Miroku about you kicking him out of the palace. How could you be so mean?"

"I am NOT throwing Inuyasha out of the castle. I do not know where he got that notion from, but it is untrue, I assure you, kit. As for his withdrawal, I do not know what is causing that either." Sesshoumaru said plainly, though he was secretly sweating under the collar at the new information that Shippou had inadvertently given him. Shippou huffed and turned away from Sesshoumaru as if he was preparing to leave.

"I don't know what Papa sees in you, but I call you Father because he asked me to let you try. Right now, I don't think I really want to be that close to you." Shippou walked toward the door more than a little dejected. Sesshoumaru was surprised, but more than that he was hurt because yet again he had gone and messed up. He heard Shippou's tiny voice once more before the kit walked completely out the door.

"He's having nightmares again."

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku with silent shock that never actually expressed itself on his face. What the monk was telling him about Inuyasha and his worries had him mentally beating himself up over the fact that he was such an idiot. How could he have forgotten so easily that Inuyasha might be scared and not still mentally harmed by his stint with Naraku. The situation he had ran upon cemented those thougts and put his self-berating into overdrive. He was such an idiot, but he would correct his mistake before Inuyasha walked out of his life forever. He knew that Inuyasha was his mate for life, his Youkai had already decided that, but he knew that it was up to him to make fate real life. If he didn't set things straight with Inuyasha, he might lose his chance to have the inu-hanyou. That thought frightened Sesshoumaru more than the thought of committment. First, though, he knew that he would have to adjust some of the palace life for Inuyasha, to make him comfortable.

"Houshi?"

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku asked puzzled. He hoped he wasn't about to be lashed for basically telling the Lord of the Western Lands off.

"You have proven to be wise council in matters beyond that of the court and of the spirit. You are wise in the way of the heart and this Sesshoumaru would be honored if you would be Inuyasha's vassal." Sesshoumaru requested seriously, with a bit of unrestrained desperate hope.

"Of course. He wouldn't know how to live without me," the houshi joked and surprisingly enough, the TaiYoukai laughed along with him.

"This Sesshoumaru thanks you, houshi."

"Miroku, please."

"Of course...Miroku." Miroku smiled at the teasing gesture of Sesshoumaru. He and Inuyasha will truly have a time of each other this season and he couldn't wait to hear the good news when it actually happened. Inuyasha had nothing to worry about and he was going to go and assure the panicking hanyou of that fact right now before he did something foolish. Life was finally going right for everyone. Well almost everyone.

* * *

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" a voice called behind the lord and the monk. Sesshoumaru whipped around immediately.

"What?" was his quick and curt reply. The tone of the guard's voice was worrisome and his thoughts immediately focused on Inuyasha, Shippou and Rin.

"The miko has escaped!"


	16. 'Tis the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Sesshoumaru was pissed that the thrice damned miko had escaped. She was a problem that he needed to deal with, but with the drama of settling Shippou in, Inuyasha's insecurities and their newest argument, and readying new accomodations for the monk while detailing an escort for the taijiya to return to the village bordering Inuyasha Forest, he just hadn't been able to get down there to deal with her. And then, they tell him that she escaped! Those raving morons were going to die painful slow deaths. He knew that the miko hadn't given up on trying to claim Inuyasha for her own and that he couldn't have. He and Inuyasha were causing themselves enough problems, they didn't need her to add to them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had really outdone himself was all that the hanyou could think as he stepped into the regal demon's private chambers for the first time in a nearly a week. The sitting area had been completely polished to shining and reflecting the candle light like still waters. The low table was filled with many of Inuyasha's favorite foods: boar, squirrel, rabbit, some vegetables, and just a bit of rice to side with everything. The cushions were the finest, as if Sesshoumaru was preparing to meet their grandparents, whom would take nothing less than the best. Inuyasha was confused as to what his brother wanted and even more so given the current sprucing of the sitting area.

Behind the door that led to the sitting area from the bedroom, stood Sesshoumaru. Well, he was actually pacing back and forth on silent feet trying to bring his nerves back to manageable level before he went through with his plans for Inuyasha. Another minute of pacing, several large breaths, and Inuyasha mumbling about leaving and Sesshoumaru finally had enough courage to walk through the door. That was about as far as he got as well. Inuyasha had taken the formal dinner invitation to heart and was dressed splendidly from Sesshoumaru's viewpoint. He wore a formal kimono that was his signature red with black sakura blossoms being chased little white puppies along the hem and sleeves. The pup had even gone so far as to pull his hair back into a high topknot, though, leaving his bangs to shape his face. It also appeared that Inuyasha was wearing kohl about his eyes, bringing forth the fire that burned within them and had apparently painted his lips as well. He had never heard tell of a royal male demon doing so, but he would question that later.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru as the demon stopped just outside the doorway to the bedroom. The prick had had him waiting for over ten minutes and he was in the bedroom. There wasn't any way to make himself more beautiful than he already was and he didn't really need to flaunt it in front of Inuyasha's face that he was a hanyou and therefore beneath the station of Sesshoumaru. He got the message. Inuyasha just wanted to get this over with so he could wallow in his self pity before telling Shippou the bad news that he was sure that Sesshoumaru had called him here to give.

"Whadda ya want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, falling back on his brusque speech from before. Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the digression and tone, but quickly regained his composure and memories of why Inuyasha had fallen back on such behavior.

"I would like to have dinner with you. Would you take a seat and eat with me?" Inuyasha was even more confused because the TaiYoukai before him was asking...ASKING, instead of demanding what he wanted. Inuyasha sat without much complaint and waited for the other male to join him. When the idiot continued to just stand there and stare at him, the pup fidgeted minutely before voicing his displeasure at being watched so intensely. For a moment, he could swear that he saw Sesshoumaru blush, but that coudn't be. Maybe he should go see the healer and make double sure that he wasn't getting sick. This is the second time he believed himself to be witnessing completely un-Sesshoumaru like behavior. Inuyasha waited until they were half way through the meal before the could take the silence and the staring no longer.

"Why diddya want to see me, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha queried defeatedly. Sesshoumaru didn't like that tone at all, but he was going to do something about that.

"I wanted to talk about your stay here at the palace." The inu-hanyou's ears lowered to his head in dejection, but he didn't bolt from the room like Sesshoumaru thought he would or like he really wanted to. Inuayasha wanted to hear all of it first, then he could cry it out and deal with all of it at a later time instead of suffering more than once.

"You don't want me here anymore, ne?" Again Sesshoumaru didn't like the puppy's defeated, rejected tone.

"No," he stated softly. "I want you stay...forever if you want." Inuyasha's head snapped up so quickly that Sesshoumaru was surprised that it hadn't whipped off like limbs separating from the body when his whip was slicing through it.

"You want me to stay? Really?" There was a cautious hope in the younger's voice.

"Yes, I want you to stay. More importantly, I want you to stay here forever...with me. Inuyasha...wou...would you be my m...ma...mate?" Sesshoumaru was looking at the table because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if he saw Inuyasha's rejection of him. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was in a state of shock at his brother's proposal. He had wanted it, yes, but he didn't really think that Sesshoumaru loved him that much, if the royal inu did at all.

"I would love to," he replied, after he came out of his shock. Tears slid down his cheeks as he launched himself across the table and into Sesshoumaru's surprised arms. He peppered the clearly shaken demon's face with sweet, wet, sloppy kisses as he repeated 'yes' over and over again to his brother. When the Lord of the Western Lands finally put his head back on his shoulders, he happily caught and returned the pup's excited kisses. Soon the kiss turned from innocent to hot, passionate, and wanting. Their desire would have to wait, though, Sesshoumaru had a surprise for Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was in awe at the dedication and thought that could be felt and seen throughout the room. Sesshoumaru had told him that it had been his mother's private rooms and that they had been restored for Inuyasha's use. There was even a painting of her that he could look at and remember her by. Inuyasha was reduced to tears and thanking his aniki profusely, though he would deny that until the day of his death. Sesshoumaru had put so much effort into the room to restore it, and add things that Inuyasha himself would enjoy that the late Princess did not. He had also seen that the small garden attached was rejuvenated and altered for Inuyasha's whims.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha's large honey eyes took in each and every detail of the suites. Looking at the puppy's awe, joy, and nostalgia, Sesshoumaru was glad that he had had the rooms fixed and well as the personal touches that he had done himself. Seeing those expressions flit eagerly and quickly across his otouto's face was worth the effort. Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha as he finally cracked and revealed some of his past to his brother. Sesshoumaru had been so angry after the death of their father that he hadn't even considered Inuyasha. He was more concerned with getting rid of the cause of his father's death, even though his father had promised that Inuyasha would make the perfect mate for him. How his father knew, he would never know, but the old dog had been right. It had just taken nearly losing Inuyasha to make him see that. He saw what his father had seen even before Inuyasha was born and that strength, that fire in Inuyasha was highlighted by the tales of his past that he was blubbering into Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

* * *

The palace was buzzing with activity as all the children were ushered to one wing with different shifts of mated demons watching over them, rooms being prepped to the extreme with everything that a demon would need, and all of this for the upcoming mating season. The children were housed in the south wing with mated demonesses watching over them in shifts, so that they would be able to enjoy the season as well. There were some unmated she-demons to be added to the shifts as well, as they didn't have any prospects this season. The other's were preparing for the week long shut-ins that new couples would be participating in, for the first season between mating demons tended to be quite violent as demons emerge for final claims.

Sesshoumaru was barely able to keep his demon in control as his senses screamed that the season was coming fast upon them. Another six hours was all he had to wait for. The moon would be high in the sky, full, and shining down its pale light. Though, he had a couple of worries at the moment, such as the fact that Inuyasha was still _saying_ goodbye to Shippou for the week that they would be locked within their rooms. The inu-hanyou was going to make a great mother, and Sesshoumaru was already planning on how to get all of their future pups to call him 'mommy.' He couldn't wait to see the pup's face at that, but first things first. He had to mate the stubborn hanyou, then screw him until he couldn't walk straight. He was going to wait one more hour and then, if Inuyasha didn't show up, he was going to go get the puppy himself and drag him back to their rooms. His demon was apparently becoming impatient.

* * *

Inuyasha was happily playing a few last games with Shippou before he and Sesshoumaru were locked into a solitary room for the next week. The kit had been nervous about not having Inuyasha within easy reach for the first time since he had come to the Western Palace and Inuyasha was trying to relieve those fears before he returned to his and Sesshoumaru's rooms for the mating season.

"Papa?" the kit called for Inuyasha's undivided attention.

"What is it Shippou?" the hanyou was worried for Shippou. It would be the first time since they came to the palace that the kit would be without him and it was a bit scary to Inuyasha to not be able to be there for him.

"Am I going to have little brothers and sisters?" he asked innocently. Inuyasha froze at that question. He didn't know how to answer that, more importantly, he didn't know if he was ready to carry pups just now. Everything with Sesshoumaru was so tentative and new that he wasn't sure what pup would do to their relationship at the moment. Taking care of a child was a lot of work, carrying one was even more so.

"I don't know Shippou. I would like to give you siblings one day, but maybe not this soon. Let's just see how everything plays out, okay?" Inuyasha replied softly, finally regaining his composure. He hugged Shippou tightly and set about getting the kit ready for bed. He set out the sleep clothes before bathing the child, getting him dressed in his sleep clothes and then tucking him into bed with a short bedtime story. It was a story about one of his few remaining memories of his mother instead of the blood and gore that the kit had seen enough of.

"Goodnight Shippou."

"Goodnight Papa," the kit replied already half asleep.

Inuyasha nervously walked down the many halls that lead to the suites that he shared with his aniki. He couldn't stop thinking over what his kit had said about giving him siblings and found that he did want pups as his love for Shippou already declared, but at the moment he wasn't ready for any of his own yet. Shippou was a large responsibility in and of himself, not to mention that he and Shippou were having to learn all the rules and forms of royal life, well Inuyasha was having to relearn it. Hopefully it would be possible to wait until everything had settled and the two of them would have time to enjoy being mated for a while before trying for children.

* * *

Sesshoumaru nearly attacked the pup as he came through the door into their rooms. His demon had become almost uncontrollable as the season approached and Inuyasha continued to make him wait. Sesshoumaru wanted, no needed the hanyou to be with him and he was hoping against all hope that the inu-hanyou had not backed out on his claim of acceptance of Sesshoumaru. The TaiYoukai didn't think that he could take that kind of rejection nor the emotional backlash that would happen afterward.

Inuyasha was surprised at the red tinge that was already bleeding into his aniki's eyes as he walked into the room. He also thought that it was a kind of indicator of how sincere his brother was in his words. Inuyasha was the one to initiate physical contact which surprised both of them considering that Sesshoumaru was usually the aggressor in all of their previous encounters. Sesshoumaru didn't mind though; he cupped his hand about the appendage that the pup was using to caress the demon markings upon his face. Inuyasha looked up to his brother confused at why his brother was making him stop, only to see that that was not the intention of the older male. Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's hand into his own and led him to a picnic blanket and basket that was set in the middle of the floor of the sitting area.

"Eat first. You will need the energy," was the short and...gruff explaination of the regal demon's actions. Inuyasha nodded in a meek way that was totally unlike him before falling his brother's instructions to eat. Golden eyes beneath sweet puppy ears continuously glanced nervously at the royal demon sitting across the spread of food and eating his own meal. The red that had receded a bit from the full demon's eyes was slowly returning as Sesshoumaru's youkai fought to surface and dominate the beta that it could sense before it. Inuyasha was feeling as though he should be running or fighting and he couldn't exactly pinpoint why, but he had a strong feeling that it had to do with the mating season and his instincts. He continued to watch Sesshoumaru nervously until he couldn't ignore his youkai, whispering in the back of his head, to run as far from his aniki as possible.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he caught Inuyasha's slight change in position, the minute tensing of his body, and the eyes that were darting about the room as if looking for an escape route. Before the little hanyou could bound half the distance to the door, Sesshoumaru was tackling the smaller body to the floor, his eyes completely crimson, his fangs elongated, and his demon markings taking on a thicker look with jagged edges. Inuyasha growled as his demon surged to the forefront, his magenta, jagged demon marking making their appearance for the first time without wanting to kill anything. His fangs elongated, and he was struggled with everything he had to get his aniki off of him. Sesshoumaru's larger mass put the lithe hanyou at a disadvantage, but Inuyasha didn't let that stop him as he lashed out with fangs, fists, and feet. One hit caught the older demon's chin and surprised him enough to sit back a bit and loosen his tight hold upon the wriggling form beneath him. Inuyasha shimmied out from beneath the larger mass and again began to run for the nearest exit, but Sesshoumaru was quick as always and soon had the pup thrown away from the door he was trying to escape out of before pinning him once again.

The aristocratic demon remembered to bind Inuyasha's wrists by holding them within one hand and straddled the thrashing body's hips so that the pup couldn't kick him either. He wanted the strong beta beneath him and the alpha in him would him. Both males were beyond words, growling, snapping, and barking at each other in primitive tones that only they would understand. Sesshoumaru's fangs were getting closer to Inuyasha's pulse point and in response the inu-hanyou began to struggle and thrash even harder beneath the clearly aroused body above him. The air quickly became saturated in the scent of arousal, love, and blood. Sesshoumaru had struck true with his fangs and was holding the small body beneath him by they neck with strong jaws. Inuyasha gave a pained yelp before baring his neck to give his alpha better access to the tan column. Sesshoumaru purred his approval at Inuyasha's submission which caused his otouto to purr as well in thanks and preening. The alpha pulled back and licked at the claim, only half sealing the bleeding wounds. Sesshoumaru was up quicker than even Inuyasha's eye could catch and throwing the pup over his shoulder before walking into their bedroom suite and depositing the hanyou upon the marked furs of the floor. This was were their mating would begin and the alpha was excited, but the beta was nervous and slightly scared. Sesshoumaru began to purr again and more deeply within his chest as he coaxed ripped at the clothing covering his beta's flesh.

Inuyasha calmed slightly as his alpha purred comfortingly for his benefit. He was virgin and he was scared, but he knew that Sesshoumaru would take care of him, no matter the state he was currently in. The beta cared not for clothing that was ripped from his body, but for the hungry look that gleamed within his alpha's eyes. It made him proud and calmed him more that his alpha found his appealing, attractive. Such praise also brought about a boldness in the submissive that was immediately and thoughtlessly acted upon. Inuyasha ran his claws carelessly down Sesshoumaru's front, the sharp nails slicing through fabric and flesh. Inuyasha reveled in the scent of his brother's blood and as the alpha above him growled in arousal at the pain of having his skin sliced open, the beta added to it by removing the strips of cloth and licking at the blood that had painted the pale flesh. Sesshoumaru purred at the attentions of his beta and returned the gesture. He kissed Inuyasha hard, all teeth and tongue, cutting the tender flesh and making it bleed as he ran one clawed finger from his beta's jaw all the way down to the inner, toned thigh of Inuyasha's right leg. His mouth followed the trail of red, lapping happily at the crimson beads that were released from the tanned skin. Inuyasha was panting, mewling, and growling with pleasure by the time that Sesshoumaru had reached his inner thigh and was whining for more. What he didn't know, but Sesshoumaru did and he gave his little beta more.

Inuyasha howled in delight at Sesshoumaru sank his fangs deeply into the tanned flesh of his inner thigh. The pain and the pleasure were all mixing into one and the sensory overload was becoming to much for the hanyou who was arousal at this point was throbbing painfully and weeping a steady, pearl stream. Sesshoumaru eyed the liquid and licked his lips for he wanted to taste his beta's musk, to see if the pearly fluid was just as sweet, exotic as the crimson that painted the tanned flesh below him. Inuyasha bucked in ectasy as he was engulfed in wet, heat and the vacuum of Sesshoumaru's mouth began to push him to the edge. Sesshoumaru lazily played with the sensitive head of the erection in his mouth, having pushed back the foreskin with his lips. Inuyasha's moans increased in volume and frequency as he got closer to orgasm as Sesshoumaru continued to guide him there with that wicked mouth and sinful tongue. Inuyasha came with a cry, back arched into a taut bow when his alpha scraped a sharp fang the length of his shaft and Sesshoumaru engulfed him to the root to swallow the delicious essence greedily. Sesshoumaru sat back on his hauches, head tilted to the side as he studied Inuyasha slumped, panting, and orgasmed-induced relaxed state. He trailed his hands gently up the inu-hanyou's sides before clawing his fingers back down the overly sensitised flesh. Inuyasha arched into the pain that was happening to his sides before he was flipped roughly onto his stomach, feeling Sesshoumaru's hard silk-steel rest against himself. Large hands pulled him harshly to his hands and knees, allowing that same arousal to rest between his thighs and Sesshoumaru to mock thrust and relieve some of the ache in his cock.

Without warning, sharp fangs buried themselves within the beta's neck over the claim mark and a hard, blunt length filling his virgin entrance suddenly. Inuyasha whined at the overwhelming pain as Sesshoumaru growled in ectasy above at he tight passage his cock was encased in. He gave his beta only a moment to adjust to his impressive size before starting to thrust in earnest. The tight channel tore as the large girth thrust deeply and hard into it providing lubrication where there had been none before. The scent of blood was thick in the air and it only caused Sesshoumaru's thrusts into Inuyasha to become harder, faster, and deeper. The submissive's body rocked with in time with the power and speed that Sesshoumaru was using and the pup soon began to whine in like pleasure with his brother as the scent of blood, sex filled the air and the pain from the initial penetration became nearly non existant. Inuyasha began to buck back into his aniki's thrust as he angled his head to give more access to his alpha's lethal fangs that were still buried deeply within his neck. Sesshoumaru was growling/purring with building pressure in his core as he sank deeply within the blood-slicked heat before pulling back to just the cockhead and sinking back into the burning heat of Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha's howled his release as Sesshoumaru reached one hand from his hip to his awakened, already throbbing arousal and stroked him in time to his thrusts. Sesshoumaru followed soon after, the heat and the clenching of the already tight passage around his shaft causing him to spurt his seed deep within the vice of Inuyasha's body. Both collapsed as the initial mating was finished, Inuyasha completely unused to such activities was out before he crumpled to floor. Sesshoumaru had enough energy to fall to the side and pull his mate to his body before joining him in the realms of unconsciousness. They would need the rest for later as he was only giving Inuyasha this break because it had been his first time.


	17. No More Worries Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Kagome had only popped back into her time for some supplies and to see her family for a little bit. After a day, she was ready to go back down the well and to get her dog back. No one was to have Inuyasha except her, and she would make sure that Inuyasha and their backstabbing friends would understand that. The miko went back to the well with her yellow bookbag weighing heavily upon her shoulders and threw it down before following it into the darkness of the Bone Eater's Well. She didn't pass through the swirling blue and purple lights that signaled her time travel and when she saw that the latter was still there, knew for sure that she hadn't been transported to feudal era. This pissed her off to no end. Who in the hell had sealed the well from that side because she damn sure hadn't. She wanted to get Inuyasha back, he was hers to do with as she saw fit and she wasn't about to let some arrogant prick on the other side think she was too weak to get through the well and make the dog hers. She threw everything that she knew into the well (wasn't much) and tried to go through the well again, but she still didn't come out on the other side. She growled in frustration and vowed to come back the next day when she had regained some of her strength back. She was going to get back to the feudal era to get her dog, if it was the last thing she did in her lifetime.

 

* * *

Inuyasha was achy, sore, and tired beyond anything he had ever felt before. Sesshoumaru had been so demanding and dominant, Inuyasha just couldn't day no. Even though he hurt in places he didn't know could hurt, he was happy. He and Sesshoumaru were mates and that made him happier than anything. Nothing was going to put out his good mood. Inuyasha decided to roll over and go back to sleep since that was the one thing that he could cure (that and Sesshoumaru was bathing in the hot springs). As the pup slipped happily off into the land of dreams and healing, he felt an all encompassing peace wash over him. It was a peace that seemed to be telling him that it wasn't his fault for not being able to get to Kaede sooner and soothed away all his other fears about what his future held in store for him. No one noticed the soft glow that emanated softly in one corner and the smile that was the only visible feature of the transparent light. It disappeared as Sesshoumaru re-entered the suites.

Sesshoumaru was just in awe of the situation he currently found himself in. His lands were prospering well, there had been no significant disasters to take care of, he had two wonderful children that he couldn't love more, but most importantly he had Inuyasha, his otouto as his mate. With Inuyasha they would be able to make their own pups, pups that were made through their love, bond, and acceptance of each other. He couldn't help but smile stupidly at that thought and was glad that there were only two people in the room, one of which was asleep. Sesshoumaru just stood watching his young beta sleep on their bed, the bedsheets a tangle about the small, lithe form and his heart burst again with love for his mate. As he watched Inuyasha, his thoughts took a darker route.

The miko, Kagome, had escaped and it was disconcerting to say the least. No matter how powerful the demon, priestesses could still cause significant and often fatal damage to them. He knew that he would give his life to save Inuyasha, but he also knew that should he die, there would be no one to protect Inuyasha from the insane girl besides the humans Miroku and Sango that were living within the palace walls. He needed to have something planned to keep his vulnerable otouto safe from the miko's devious plans for them. That would be handled once Inuyasha was busy spending time with Shippou and Rin. He still didn't understand why the hanyou wanted to take the care of the children upon himself, but it was a trait that he admired and loved about his submissive.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were diverted when Inuyasha shifted in his sleep revealing more of the tempting tan skin hidden beneath the sheet and Sesshoumaru couldn't help his arousal. He has had Inuyasha countless times over the past week and he has learned one thing from the entire event, he couldn't get enough of the pup. No matter how many times he took Inuyasha, one look at the smaller male could send him back into a painful state of arousal. He wouldn't act upon his lust this time, for he could see the exhausted state that his otouto was in. He didn't feel guilty for putting the younger inu in that state either. He crawled into the bed with Inuyasha and laid next to him while pulling the smaller form to his and cuddling Inuyasha. The beta began to purr at the presence of its alpha and the alpha responded in kind until they both fell into the deepest realms of sleep.

* * *

Shippou was overjoyed when Inuyasha came outside while they were playing. He had missed his papa while the season had been going on. Rin was fun and everything, but it just didn't feel the same with Inuyasha not there. The kit jumped into the inu-hanyou's arms, his little arms wrapping tightly about Inuyasha's neck as he repeated over and over again how much Shippou had missed him. Inuyasha could only chuckle at the fox kit's antics and reassure him gently that he would always be there even if he couldn't 'be' there. He wasn't going to leave Shippou and that was final. Rin, once Shippou had detached himself from Inuyasha, went up to the inu-hanyou and peppered him with childish kisses while bombarding him with questions.

"Are you going to play with us? Is Father going to play with us? Can we a picnic in the garden? Are we going to visit your rooms again? They were really pretty. Are we going to have a little brother or sister soon?-" she went on enthusiatically. Inuyasha's mind finally caught up with the brother/sister and she stopped her rampant flow of questions by the tensing of Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha hadn't talked with Sesshoumaru about that before they had dived into the season's required activities. The thought was enough to nearly have him faint. He didn't think he was ready to be a carrier yet (he refused to say mother, he was not a female). He set Rin down and excused himself as he headed back to the castle at a brisk pace.

Inuyasha walked quickly through the many corridors that lead from the public gardens to Sesshoumaru's private study within their rooms. He didn't particularly care that he was supposed to knock on the door before entering and just barged in as soon as he arrived. Sesshoumaru looked up at the invasion of the quiet that had blessedly surrounded his study for most of the morning, a new record for him these past couple of months. He was about to make a snappy comment about Inuyasha's lack of decorum, but he caught the horrified look that was expressed all over Inuyasha's beautiful features.

"Is it common to get pregnant during the first season?" Inuyasha asked, hoping against all hope that Sesshoumaru did not say yes. Fate was against him it seemed as what Sesshoumaru said next only confirmed Inuyasha's fears.

"Yes, it is very common. Why?" He was puzzled as to why his brother would ask such a question.

"How long before a pregnancy can be detected?"

"Usually a few days after the season is over. Inuyasha wh-. Oh. OH!" Sesshoumaru finally caught the reason of why Inuyasha would be asking such questions. The younger inu was worried about parenthood. This was an issue that he hadn't foreseen when he had asked Inuyasha to mate with him.

"Inuyasha, should you be pregnant we will handle that when the time comes. I am here for you and so is Shippou, Rin, Miroku, and Sango. They will help you. Don't worry yourself so much." Sesshoumaru came about the desk to comfort his panicking mate. Inuyasha buried himself into Sesshoumaru, taking in all the comfort and assurance that the alpha was offering him. He purred back his reply to the sweet gesture and Sesshoumaru pulled away to give him a dopey smile which Inuyasha returned.

"Okay."


End file.
